Fate In Our Hands
by Emma Swan and Regina Mills
Summary: Betrothed from birth, Princesses Regina and Emma have one week to decide if their hearts are a match before the day of their wedding. With the surrounding kingdoms at war, and Regina's overbearing mother, will they share their innermost secrets before it's too late, or are they destined to end in misery as King George plots against them?
1. Chapter 1

Fluffy white clouds blocked out the sun and sky, concealing the land in a bright, though cold, light. To some, it spoke of long, cruel, unfortunate frozen nights curled around the fire for warmth. Emma only saw the transformation as magical - the wonder of a world encased in ice and the scents of frost in the air. Oh, she knew it was deadly, but didn't that go hand in hand with the beauty of it all? The thought lingered in her mind as she stood nervously at the side of her father. Her impatient fingers subtly tried to loosen the fabric of her pale blue dress – so pale it looked almost like the snow at night. "I don't see why I had to wear this." The blonde whispered to her father, "What was wrong with outfit I chose?"

Before the man had a chance to speak, her mother cut in with a quiet hiss of, "David, please explain to our daughter that just because she's to marry a young lady, it doesn't mean she must dress like a man." Snow appeared to be smiling as she looked over her subjects fondly; it was a talent she'd mastered over the years, how to berate her daughter without drawing attention. Something her husband and daughter had yet to learn themselves.

"I don't wish to be a man! I wish to be warm, unless you mean for my gift to my new bride to be the winter sickness. You've never been troubled by my choices in the past." Petulant as the remarks were, Emma at least held herself properly and tried to remember to smile as nervousness caused her heart to hammer in time with the sound of hooves beating down the road.

"You're a princess, Emma. You must dress the part." Snow insisted, and shot a pleading look towards her daughter to behave.

David held his amusement at bay long enough to slap a supportive hand on his daughter's shoulder, and squeezed lightly. "Think of it as another ball or party. Soon enough it will be over and you may forget you were even wearing it."

"Don't encourage her, it's enough of a fight already to get her into a dress!" Snow had snapped quietly at her husband, who did nothing but chuckle warmly in return.

"Is that her?" Emma had asked immediately when the door to a carriage opened. It didn't matter that nobody could be seen yet; she'd already taken a step forward, desperate to look upon the girl she'd been betrothed to. The sight of dark hair, high cheekbones and full red lips would have sent any man to his knees but it was the girl's eyes that evoked a hitch of breath from the blonde. The intensity was simply captivating, even from a distance, but it was how the young woman treated the crowd that stirred the most feelings inside Emma.

A brave little peasant girl tumbled through the crowd to greet the foreign princess and went so far as to wrap scrawny arms around Regina's middle.

Her guard appeared ready to strike the child, but Regina gave him a look of warning, then smiled shyly at the girl and ruffled the little one's hair. When that earned her a disapproving glare from her mother, Regina politely moved onward, approaching her betrothed.

Regina blushed and curtsied before the Princess, but once their eyes met, she had trouble glancing away. Even after a squire with a long scroll read off her titles and formally introduced her, she stood silently and forgot all of the instructions her mother gave her.

"Regina, darling," Cora cut in, pushing her forward. "The princess Emma is honored to meet you."

"The honor is all mine," Regina softly muttered. "I apologize for my silence, Princess. It has been a long day of traveling and I suppose I am tired. Come, let us get acquainted, if it pleases you."

Emma was intrigued. Not once did her gaze divert from Regina, and as the foreign young princess came closer, it was her mother's subtle clearing of her throat that reminded her to bow. The second she looked away she felt the heat of a blush scald up her neck and she exhaled a shaky breath as she smiled. "Please, you mustn't apologize for such things. I'm sure you must be exhausted from your travels. I'll show you to your room where you may rest before the feast."

With a quick nod to her mother and father, Emma captured Regina's small hand in her own tentatively, and led the girl along the path towards the castle gardens.

Flurries began to fall, leaving Regina with a melting crown as she walked hand in hand with her betrothed. Her gloves did little to protect her from the cold, but Emma's hand warmed hers, and when she stood close by the taller girl, the wind didn't catch in her dress the way it did when she stood alone.

"There is much I wish to show you but only one thing right now I request you see before you rest." Emma's voice was full of excitement, and though she still felt apprehensive of the marriage, she knew immediately that she liked Regina.

"This…" Emma breathed out softly, stopping in the middle of the garden where a small sapling had been planted. It stood no bigger than three feet tall, but the blonde looked ever so proud of it. "Is my first gift to you."

Emma paused, her gaze lingering on the plant as she licked her lips nervously. "I know it must feel frightening, to be in a strange land, where you might wonder if you fit in so I thought, perhaps, if you saw that you already have roots here, you would be comforted. It's not towering, like the others, but it will grow to be just as big, and just as strong, with fruit as delicious as the rest. I planted it myself." The earnest, though soft way Emma spoke conveyed the sincerity, despite the hint of pride in her voice as she reached out to touch the bark lightly.

With kind eyes that shined with gratitude, Regina showed her appreciation of the sapling, and placed her fingers by Emma's to feel the rough, frozen bark. "How thoughtful," she sighed happily, although her stomach did a nervous flip flop when she saw how Emma gazed at her, awaiting approval. "It appears to be a healthy little tree. Let us hope that it survives until springtime. Perhaps we can build it an enclosure for the time being to ensure it will live through these winter months…"

With a soft, warm puff of air that clouded her vision, Emma uttered quickly, "I'll build one to protect it." She had considered it, previously, but had wanted Regina to see it first in all its three-foot glory. The potential of the plant felt significant to the blonde, who understood that in order to grow and flourish it would need to be nurtured, respected and loved.

The tree shook in the strong breeze that came up from the water, and Regina's teeth started to chatter. She gripped Emma's hand and guided the princess towards a pavilion, where they would be safe from the storm. So far, her new home seemed to be a wonderland of frost.

Regina stared up into Emma's eyes and her lashes fluttered softly, timidly as she reached out to lay a hand on the taller girl's shoulder. "I've waited all of these years to meet you," she whispered, panting small white clouds of heat into the air between them. "But I'm frightened, Emma. My mother will surely punish me for this, but I have to be honest with you. I only wish to marry for love. If, by the eve of our wedding, you have no love for me in your heart… please, beg your parents to put a stop to all of this."

In some ways, Emma felt lost - the nervousness that had hold of her felt strange. Typically, the blonde was confident and self-assured and yet, in front of her betrothed, she experienced vulnerability. Perhaps due to Regina's own timid behavior, or the look in Regina's eyes as she confessed her feelings.

"No one will punish you here." The slightly fierce hiss took Emma by surprise as it forced its way out of her, yet she stood by her words and gazed back at Regina intently. Devouring her words as if she'd been starved all these years. The person who she would be marrying had played over in her mind since the day she'd been told her hand had been promised to the girl. She knew very little, and had imagined all kinds of things. Fear, of course, had made her worry that the girl would reject her on sight, or that her betrothed would be cold, closed off, or worse.

In preparing for the worst, Emma had never dared imagine that she'd be granted such truths and thoughts on the matter. She was surprised, but her surprise belonged to the particularly thrilling kind that left the blonde's palms sweaty.

"I shall do as you wish if that is the case, but…" Emma cocked her head to the side, no judgment in her gaze, only wonder as she whispered, "But what of your heart? If on the eve of our wedding, you feel nothing for me, I cannot allow you to go through with it. I will not trap you here simply because I desire to be bound to you."

With a small smile, Emma lifted her hand to ghostly brush the back of Regina's with her finger tips as she whispered, "So, if we are not in love with each other, we shall not be wed."

Regina chose not explain what she would do if she discovered she could not love Emma. She had already observed that the princess was kind and considerate enough, and knew that her betrothed was capable of winning her heart. The princess' gentleness, and the soft concern she found in green eyes the color of sea glass put Regina at ease.

Even if Emma was not warm and welcoming, Regina had no choice but to offer her affections to the Princess. Her true feelings meant very little to her mother and she'd rather not suffer the consequences.

"I beg your pardon, Princess," Regina whispered, fearfully glancing over her shoulder at the thought of her mother. "I should not have spoken of my fears or troubled your mind with any of this. Forgive me, and please take me to my new bed chambers…"

Emma's smile faltered, then fell, as Regina pulled back, but she didn't move straight away. Instead she waited for the girl to meet her gaze, and insisted quietly, "If we are to share a life together then your honesty is something I wish to experience daily. I have no desire for you to tell me what you think I want to hear. More than anything I want to know you for who you are, thoughts and fears so very much included. I apologize, Regina, it was not my intention to overwhelm you the moment you got here. Your chambers are in the left wing, I'll show you to them now."

Regina clasped hands with Emma, hoping to show her betrothed how much she appreciated those sincerely spoken reassurances. "Thank you," she whispered.

The walk wasn't very long. With so many people setting up the grand hall, the corridors were mostly empty. Save for the guards stationed at each entryway to ensure the castle's safety on such a momentous day. Along the way, Emma pointed out artwork, and spoke of how dreary she'd found her studies in the library when she'd have rather been reading of adventure or off having one herself. It was small snippets of her life to fill the silence, and to quell the growing anxiety that built with every step she took.

"This is your room, here." Emma said gently, though made no move to open the door as she took a step back and bowed her head. Pale fingers fussed with the fabric of her dress as she gathered her courage to smile at the brunette. "If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask. My chambers are at the end of the right wing."

On tiptoe, Regina leaned in to kiss the princess chastely on the cheek, and then flushed scarlet as she closed the door to her chamber.

The vaulted ceiling was painted with angels and faeries, in the midst of a blossoming meadow where wildflowers grew. Draped in airy white, the canopy bed looked like a cloud, and the pristine sheets appeared to be as clean and untouched as the young woman who was expected to lie in them. She began undressing herself, but her mother entered without knocking and brought two servants at her back that finished the task in a hurry.

"You must watch what you say to the Princess," Cora stated in her quiet, threatening way, as she paced in front of Regina's ladies, who were helping her into a steaming hot bath. "Do all that you can to please her, or else there will be consequences." With a stern wave of her hand, Cora dismissed the servants and knelt by the tub to scrub her daughter with a sponge. She wanted this time alone with Regina, and truth be told, she trusted no one to make her daughter's skin as pink as she did. "Do you think the Queen will allow her daughter to be unhappy? Listen, Regina… I want to enlighten as to what is at stake. If this arrangement with the Princess Emma doesn't work out, I will offer your hand to someone else. About a month ago, King George sent notice that he'd happily enter into a marriage with you, and it matters very little whether we ally ourselves with him or the Queen. We are now in a position of power, my love. You will be queen, no matter what lengths I must go to…"

"But… mother," Regina gasped out in shock, and from the painful abrasions that Cora was working into her back with the sponge, "You should go to the Queen and tell her what King George has done. Whether I marry the princess or not, our men have fought alongside the Queen's armies for the last sixteen years. It would be a direct betrayal-"

"Knowledge is power, my sweet child," Cora liltingly told Regina, and then gathered her grown daughter in a towel straight from the bath. "We'll tell no one of this, and you will keep your mouth shut around your betrothed, hm? If anything were to happen, she'd be the first taken prisoner. Now, hush, no more of this talk. You must only worry about being a good girl and pleasing the Princess." She stroked Regina's hair and patted her skin dry, taking a moment to glance down at the girl who looked more a woman.

"Oh, I remember when you were little," Cora smiled. "Where have the years gone?" She went to the wardrobe and chose an evening gown for her daughter, with lace and an underdress that would keep eyes from wandering where they didn't belong. With tenderness, she smoothed down Regina's hair and then gave her child only a minute to get her bearings. "I'll go down and seat myself by Snow. I want to hear what the Queen and King have to say when you make your entrance. Don't linger in here too long."

Regina sighed in relief when the door swung shut behind her mother. She would have liked to fling herself down on the bed, but instead she went to her trunks and searched for the soft toy rabbit she hid away in one of her dresses. Her fingers pulled gently at the rabbit's whiskers, brushing them back into place, and then she lowered the toy back into its crate. Soon it would be time to dine in the main hall, and she was feeling timid and on edge.

In another part of the palace, Emma found her fingers brushing against the place on her cheek where Regina had bestowed the chaste kiss upon. The tingling of surprise echoed through her body as she changed later. The maids assigned to help her had rolled their eyes and laughed as the young princess fought Snow's wishes and refused to put on the gown she'd chosen. "One is enough for today." The blonde had insisted, and as soon as her mother had thrown up her hands and walked out muttering, "Her father's daughter through and through," Emma had began pulling out shirts and boots and jackets, things she knew her father would have worn at her age, with the bold and rich colors her mother had chosen them to be made in. Even as a child she'd been much more content in pants and shirts; it granted the freedom to run around in the gardens, and climb the trees to pick the fruits they offered. Many times as a young girl she'd caused a stir by trying to remove her dresses so she could go play with the other children, but in truth the kingdom had embraced Emma's free spirit, and expected nothing less as she'd grown with the children outside the palace, always so eager to make friends.

Like most children, Emma had gone through the phase of playing dress up. It was shortly after her fifth birthday, having been caught once again by her parents standing in their chambers with her little feet stuffed in her father's boots, and his fur lined cloak draped around her like a giant fabric puddle that pooled out behind her on the floor, wearing the shiny close helm of one of the guards while she brandished a stick at shadows flickering on the wall, that they decided their little princess would grow to be whoever she wished to be. The only thing that mattered at all was her happiness.

Later in the banquet hall, as she stood eagerly by her father, Emma pulled nervously at her jacket and tried not to fiddle with her cuffs.

"Perhaps she's tired." Emma murmured as her anxiety rose up her throat and she forced herself to swallow it.

"Nonsense. She'll be here soon, you'll see." David stated gently, then shared a look with Snow as he tilted his head towards his daughter, his lips quirking up to show his amusement at her nerves. The Queen smiled softly in return and rolled her eyes at her husband, but left them alone to talk in peace.

"I should have worn the dress." Emma spat out quietly, her anxiety making her jittery as looked around the large room filled with guests and tried to work out her chances of being able to flee. "Maybe there's still time."

"Relax." David rumbled, and placed a large hand gently on his daughter's shoulder. "You look beautiful, and I'm sure she'll think the same."

"You don't know that. What if she thinks I'm a lunatic? Oh no…" Emma's eyes widened and she turned to her father to quietly hiss, "What if she thinks I'm making a fool of her? I must change immediately!"

"Emma…" David's hand tightened around the blonde's shoulder to keep her in place before she shot off like an arrow. "Nobody here thinks that and neither will Regina, who, might I add, has just walked in."

Emma froze as her eyes found Regina and she swallowed thickly as the girl made her way to her side.

David slipped away without her even noticing and Emma wiped her sweaty palms subtly down the dark fabric of pants.

"Hi…" Emma shyly whispered, her smile nervous as she forced herself to make eye contact. "Did you rest well? Is the room to your liking?"

Regina sensed the nobles were staring and whispering about her, but her eyes never strayed from Emma, and she slipped her arm through the princess' as soon as she was able. "I'm feeling much better, yes, and I look forward to settling in over the next few days. The room is lovely and makes me forget the storm outside." Her gaze discreetly swept over Emma, and the handsome navy coat that the girl wore better than any man. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to stare. You were beautiful in your dress, Emma, but… somehow this suits you better. Should we be seated?" At first, she was uncertain as to who would pull back her chair; the men at her mother's table had always done it, but Emma naturally stepped up and took care of it. Then Regina reached over to push the princess' chair back in a way that was untraditional but went unnoticed by the other diners at the table.

The reaction Regina had to her attire stunned Emma, and she felt incredibly flattered by the compliments she had been given. "You're easily the most beautiful girl in all the realms." The blonde had uttered in a rush as she sat next to the brunette, and instantly busied herself by plating food to divert attention from her sheer embarrassment of blurting her thoughts. She knew better, of course. She'd been given endless lessons on thinking first before speaking, especially in such situations. Yet being faced with her betrothed had proved quite quickly that her filter had significantly weakened.

Regina placed her cloth napkin in her lap as the servants brought trays of roast game, mutton and fowl, and fish that were freshly caught and salted. As instructed, she took only a small taste of the dishes Emma appeared to favor, and complimented them all in turn. The desserts were rich and topped in sweet cream or decadent fudge that her mother never allowed her to eat. She chose instead a small vine of grapes and an apple, which tasted of summer and made her smile as she ate. "What was it like growing up here?" she asked. "What were you like as a child?"

As Emma recounted stories of running about the grounds and befriending the blacksmith's son, who soon became the princess' sparring partner, Regina tenderly reached out and ghosted her fingers over the taller girl's arm. "I bet you fight well. I would love to watch you practice."

The gentle touch to her arm coupled with Regina's earnest request to watch her practice stirred something almost animal inside of Emma, and she straightened up with pride. For reasons unknown to her, the princess had the sudden urge to go off hunting, for no other reason than to present Regina with the fresh meat and soft furs. Though Emma perceived it as a strange response, she couldn't deny the desire.

As the din and clatter of plates died down, lords asked their ladies to the ballroom. Regina held onto Emma's hand, although she felt faint with nervousness when she glanced at the Queen and her mother, and saw similar, expectant looks on their faces. "Emma, put your arms around me," she requested, stepping in front of the princess.

Emma went over the things her father had taught her growing up. To be aware of herself and how she behaved, to be respectful and to treat the girl with care, and never as a possession. Confident in her movements, Emma took the lead as the music changed to a slower pace and she nervously licked her lips as Regina came nearer.

The waltz was upbeat and lively, but the violinists began to play a slow song after Regina began to move. She tipped her chin up and stared in Emma's green eyes, and not for the first time she felt like she was staring over the side of a ship at the rocking ocean – the fierce beauty she saw gave way to the gentlest of rolling waves when the princess' eyes met her own. "Hold me closer," Regina whispered, and instinctively pressed herself into Emma. "I-I.. once came across a love story in my mother's library. I wasn't allowed to read it, of course, but I was a curious child. The author seemed to believe that dancing allows lovers to have conversations they wouldn't otherwise have in polite company, because no one can hear them whisper over the sound of the music. I've always wondered what he meant by that. Perhaps they were sharing their secrets…"

A tingle of excitement shot through the blonde as Regina whispered to her, and she instinctively pulled the smaller girl flush against herself. Emma's left hand found purchase on the small of Regina's back while her right saw fit to splay between the girl's shoulder blades, "Is this okay?" She whispered anxiously, aware that her shallow breaths were out of place with such a slow dance. "You know, I've always believed curiosity should be encouraged. I stand by that even more now, as I picture you reading the book."

The comment had rolled off her tongue without so much as her consent, but Emma couldn't seem to find it within herself to care as she gazed into Regina's dark eyes. The slightest tilt of her head said what she was thinking, yet she never missed a step as they danced together. "Perhaps it's a way to be intimate in a crowded room? A chance to share what's in their hearts or… Speak of desires privately without worry that those around them would hear." Emma concluded softly, her lips tugging down at the sides as she nodded slightly. Later it would hit her that as she held Regina in her arms, the rest of the room faded away, but right then Emma was too busy paying attention to Regina to even realize. "What else did you read in that book? Do you enjoy those stories? We have many, I'm sure, in the library. I could find some, if you wish, to be taken to your room."

Regina's limbs formed elegant lines as she spun around the floor with Emma, their bodies moving as one. She thought back to the illustrations in her mother's book, pages upon pages that were hand painted and bright, except the one near the end of the story where a maiden lay naked in bed. Every time Regina picked up the book, she flipped back to look at the picture, never understanding the impassioned expression on the young woman's face. Staring at the photo always evoked a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, but she had never read up to the part that explained what the young woman was doing or why she looked that way. "Desires," she echoed, repeating Emma and briefly remembering how that word appeared on nearly all of the pages of the romantic storybook. "Yes, that must be it. What secret desires will you share with me, your betrothed?"

Her chin found Emma's shoulder, and her cheek rested against the princess' cheek; she felt dizzy, either from the dance or from having Emma's strong arms around her. "I never finished reading the story," she admitted. "Mother discovered it in my bedroom and scolded me. I believe there was something improper described at the end. But I didn't read it for that reason. I only wanted to find out what being in love is like. Perhaps we can go to your library and look for a book to read together, but we'd best not read stories of that kind. We'll only get ourselves into trouble." The violinist played a last, long note, signaling a break in the dance and their conversation.

Emma kept her thoughts to herself until Regina placed her chin on her shoulder, then the blonde princess turned so that her mouth was close to the brunette's ear as she husked shyly, "If I tell you of my desires, will you share one of your own? I don't wish to make you uncomfortable but earlier, when you kissed my cheek, I left quickly because I suddenly wanted to feel your lips against mine." The confession was all she offered as the danced, in part because the embarrassment that followed robbed her of her voice. So she listened instead, and smiled as her betrothed told her of the book. Emma was caught between mischievous delight and concern, and it showed in her throaty chuckle that died on her lips as she husked, "We cannot get in trouble for reading the books in the library. We're due to be wed and we shall read what we want. Perhaps we'll find one similar to the one you never had the chance to finish. We could... Read it together…" Oh it was a bold suggestion, one Emma hoped with all her being didn't offend Regina.

"You want to kiss me?" Regina whispered hopefully, although she said nothing else on the matter; the thought of sharing a kiss and reading romantic literature with Emma made her knees shaky and breath sharp.

She took a step back from Emma and stared down at her hands. "Can we find a place to sit? I'm afraid I'm getting tired."

Emma carefully guided Regina through the crowd and to a row of seats in a quiet corner.

After all day in the carriage and her early morning rising, Regina was exhausted – not to mention, she was up well beyond her usual bedtime. She no sooner located a spot for them to sit than she fell asleep where she sat, with her hand in Emma's and her head resting on a cushion. She would have to be carried off to bed like a child.

It was David who came to check on his daughter, and the young girl who would one day be Emma's wife. "It seems the two of you have tired each other out," he smiled, and took a seat beside Emma. "Shall I call her guard to take her up to bed?"

Emma watched over Regina with equal amounts of wonder and curiosity. It didn't occur to her that she could let go of the girl's hand, nor did it strike her as odd that she didn't want to. Instead, the princess sat quite content, unaware of her father until he sat beside her. She turned to grin at him crookedly, and might have agreed had she not cast her gaze back to the sleeping form of her betrothed. "No…" She whispered softly, and got to her feet with a determined nod of her head. "If Regina is to be my wife, then it's only right that I see that she gets to her chambers safely."

David knew better than anyone that once his daughter had made up her mind, nothing would sway her decision. So, with a slight incline of his head, he gave his approval, "Well, I better get back to entertaining our guests."

Emma sucked in a slow, deep breath to calm herself, then gently scooped Regina into her arms the same way she'd seen her father carrying her mother. One arm supported the sleeping girl's back while the other rested under the crook of her knees. Regina felt light in Emma's arms. Lighter than the armor or stacks of hay she'd carried through the years. Carefully, the princess walked through the castle, and rolled her eyes at every guard that nodded and chuckled at her. They were all like family, really. A whole army of brothers that had spent their lives protecting her, and entertaining her. Which was why she stuck her tongue out at the guard stationed by Regina's chambers when he opened the door with a suggestive wink. She waited until he closed the door behind her before making her way to the bed. Though she hesitated when she realized she couldn't pull down the covers and hold Regina.

In a moment of panic she flicked her fingers towards the bed and sighed in relief when the subtle tingle of magic ran through her hand. The covers turned over just enough for Emma to place Regina down gently.

Regina breathed deeply and softly, content and safe in the arms that carried her from the ballroom to the warmth of her bed. Her heavy eyelashes opened once and drooped shut, but she stirred as soon as Emma tucked the blankets in around her. "Emma?" she whispered, then draped her arms around the princess' shoulders in a loose embrace before lying flat against the mattress and letting her head fall on a goose down pillow. "Some day, I will let you kiss me," she muttered. "And when we are married, we'll read all of the romantic stories by candlelight, in this very bed..."

The smile that graced Emma's lips as Regina spoke of their nights reading together was nothing short of dazzling, but before she could say how it thrilled her, Cora entered the room and startled the princess.

Cora's first instinct was to reprimand Emma for taking Regina to bed, but instead she smiled threateningly and placed her hand gently on the Emma's shoulder. "It was kind of you to see Regina to her room," she laughed with a faint hiss in her voice. "But if you wish to stay for a while, I must insist I chaperone." She'd spent the last eighteen years of Regina's life shadowing her daughter to ensure the girl remained innocent, and she would not give anyone the opportunity to think that she'd allow Regina to compromise her virtue before the wedding night. "You are young yet, Princess Emma, and there are lessons you only learn with age. There are those in your noble household and in mine who will assume you are behaving indecently with my daughter. All you have to do to prevent the spread of such nasty little rumors is to call me, or one of Regina's ladies in waiting, to accompany you."

Though she had no intentions of trying to take advantage of Regina, Emma still blushed furiously as the girl's mother made it very clear how improper she had been to take Regina to her bed chambers alone. "I-I would never-" Emma stuttered out as she was lead aside, evidence of where her thoughts had been clear as day in her wide eyes as she tried to shake the idea of kissing the girl. "Yes of course, I-I'll do that until the day we are bound by marriage." She hurriedly assured, and swallowed thickly as the intense gaze of Cora made her feel like a small child again.

With a gentle rustle of Emma's hair, Cora turned away and went to sit in a chair by the fire, which burned with enough heat to fill the grand room. Snow stepped into the bedroom next, greeted Cora warmly and straight away moved towards the bed, where she smiled down at both of the children. "Emma, I must speak with you before you retire for the night. If you are not done visiting with Regina, I'll wait for you." The Queen moved over to an armchair by Cora, and began to talk of preparations for the upcoming wedding – what winter flowers would dress the halls, what rare delicacies would be served for the parties, and what their daughters' dresses would look like if Emma would only agree to wear a gown.

Regina tried to make herself comfortable, but her corset cut painfully into her slender waist and prevented her from resting. "Can you loosen the ties at the back of my dress?" she asked, and then lay on her side so that Emma might help her.

As soon as Cora glimpsed what was happening, she rose from her chair and pulled Regina by the wrist up from the bed. "Come, daughter," she commanded, and ushered Regina away to a silk screen that would guard her from view while she changed.

Though the request didn't strike her as bad, the second Cora leapt from her seat to push away her questing fingers that attempted to loosen the strings of the corset, Emma realized she'd done something wrong again. "I apologize, I was merely trying to help." She blurted in an embarrassed whisper, but whether or not Cora heard her was beyond her.

Emma nervously tugged at the sleeves of her jacket. She dared not turn to glance at her mother in case the woman wore the same look Cora had given her, and quietly began to wonder if perhaps she was failing in treating Regina with the respect she deserved.

When Regina returned to the bed, she felt as though she was wearing more clothes than before, but they were at least made of soft fabric, even if they covered her from neck to ankle.

The princess moved to the side as Regina slid back into bed. Emma waited for the girl to settle under the covers before coming to stand beside her.

Regina sat down, and gradually resumed her position in the bed, but she was awake now and slipped her hand into Emma's cooler hand. "I don't want you to leave me yet," she sulkily whispered. "Will you come for me in the morning when you wake?"

The soft warmth of Regina's small hand as it slipped into her own caused Emma's heart to quicken, and she smiled bashfully as she murmured, "I fear I must, for now, but perhaps we will find each other in our dreams." It sounded ridiculous now that she'd said it but Emma cleared her throat and vowed softly, "I shall be at your chamber door the moment I'm dressed. Goodnight, Regina, I hope your dreams are as sweet as your company has been."

Emma grudgingly took her hand back and forced herself to walk away as she glanced cautiously towards her mother and Cora. "You wished to have a word with me, mother?" The princess gently inquired as she made her way towards the door. She did not hesitate to pull it open, making it clear that whatever would be said would be for her ears only. "I look forward to seeing you tomorrow, Cora, I trust you'll sleep well." She said with a sincere nod of her head, before stepping into the corridor with a sigh.

Regina kept her hand outstretched even after Emma left her bedside, although she hadn't the chance to bid the princess a proper goodnight. Cora's hawkish glare was on Emma, and although Regina should have felt relieved that her mother's wrath was for once directed elsewhere, fear churned her belly and her concerned eyes followed Emma to the door.

As the room was shut up for the night, Cora came back to Regina's bedside and perched next to her, running her old, wrinkled fingers through her soft dark curls. "Sleep now, my angel," Cora whispered.

"Mama," Regina muttered softly, "Emma is honorable and never meant to trouble you by taking me back to my bedroom. I know you worry about my reputation, but I would never disobey you or do anything to bring shame to our family." Her drowsiness brought a pretty rosiness to her cheeks, and Cora kissed them both to quiet her child.

"You must be more careful," Cora asserted. "In a few weeks time, you'll be married and then everyone will smile when they see the Princess carry you off to bed. They won't make a mockery of it. One day, you'll understand that I'm only protecting you. For now, you must go to sleep." She blew out the candle on the night table and left Regina to rest, lingering only a short while longer before retiring to her own bed chamber.

Meanwhile, Snow walked down the long hallway to her sitting room, where she drank tea in the afternoons, played at cards and spent time with her family. She sat on her richly embroidered sofa and patted the cushion beside her, then took Emma's arm and drew her stubborn daughter into the spot next to her. "Emma, I can see from the way that you look at Regina that you're already enamored with her, and that pleases me greatly, because I never wanted to arrange your marriage for you. I wanted you to choose the person you'd spend the rest of your life with, and I honestly thought I would be consoling you tonight instead of giving you the talk I'm about to give you now. I know that you acted with noble intentions, and that you have Regina's best interests at heart, but you must be sensitive to the fact that not every one of our visitors knows your true character. When they see you taking your betrothed off to bed, they will assume that you are not merely tucking her in for the night. I've taught you what happens when love exists between two people, and how they express that love. There is no shame in that, not in my eyes, but the nobles believe in tradition, and tradition demands that you wait until your wedding night. I'm sure it seems unfair that everyone will judge you today for what you've done, and once you are married, they'll praise you for it. But, please, for your sake and for Regina's, do what Cora's asked of you."

Emma felt uncomfortable the second her mother began to talk, and it intensified as she sat there and listened to her mother explain the reasons why the nobles would be disturbed by such behavior. Despite understanding this, the words that escaped the princess were indignant as she sputtered, "But if a guard were to carry Regina, their armor surely would have hurt!" It was on the tip of her tongue to say that her father had allowed her, but she swallowed the childish impulse and hung her head instead. "You're right, I know… I just… I just wanted her to feel safe in my arms. To trust me, even for a short while, so she may feel at ease to be around me."

Truth be told, Regina had caused all manner of emotions to restlessly shift within the blonde, and while it felt exhilarating on some levels, on others it was terrifying. "How am I supposed to get to know her when someone is always going to be with us?" She felt embarrassed enough when she spoke her mind privately with Regina, but the notion of being overheard felt particularly vexing. The blonde princess shook her head and let out an undignified groan of frustration. "She must think me a fool for my actions. I must make it up to her. Tomorrow, would you send for her handmaidens to accompany us on a tour of the grounds? I'd like to show her the castle and have lunch in library." Once catching her mother's eye, Emma hurriedly added, "Not near the books, at a separate table where the parchment can't be soiled. It's too cold to request her presence in the garden."

Snow sat silent and patiently listened to her daughter's complaints and requests, awed by the range of emotion she saw play out on Emma's face. "Emma, please take a deep, calming breath. I'm sure Regina doesn't blame you in the slightest, and no one aside from her mother noticed that you left the party without an escort. I just wanted to have this conversation with you now, to avoid future problems. I'll make those arrangements for you, and rest assured, Regina's ladies need only be close enough to observe. They'll keep their distance so you can talk privately. It's important that you're given that opportunity to speak freely with one another, otherwise how are you ever going to know that you're making the right choice?"

Silence fell over them as Emma went over her mother's words of wisdom and took them to heart. When she next spoke her voice was low, but filled with conviction. "I would choose her." The princess confessed, "Even if this hadn't been arranged and I only met her tonight by chance. I would choose her."

Snow was pleasantly startled by the girl's certainty. Her arms circled around her daughter, and she exhaled happily, squeezing the princess close the way she did only when Emma was little enough to sit in her lap. "I won't force you to marry her if you change your mind, but I'm thrilled that this arrangement hasn't made you miserable," she admitted. "I've feared this day for your entire life, and even delayed this first meeting because I didn't want to put any pressure on you. But never before have I heard you so strongly declare your affections for anyone, and I can't help but think you've found your true love when I see you with Regina. Now, if you would only agree to wear the gown that the dressmaker has designed for you… all of my hopes and wishes for you will have come true."

Snow smiled and playfully ruffled her daughter's curly hair, then kissed Emma on the cheek. "I'm only kidding. I've actually been meeting with the tailor, and he can outfit you with a handsome suit like your father wore, if you'd prefer. You're an adult and a leader. You know how to wield a sword, and you've fought beside your father. I want you to be comfortable, and that means it's up to you to decide what you'll wear on your wedding day." She rose up from her sofa and went with Emma towards the wing of the castle where her daughter had grown up, the tower in the west where her nursery had once been.

Emma had always been independent, and often refused her attentions, but Snow decided to see her daughter changed and into bed. She draped a blanket over daughter, stoked the fire herself, and left only when Emma began to doze.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunlight spilled through the drapes and pooled golden across the floor as Emma roused from sleep, her dreams forgotten as nervous excitement fluttered through her lanky frame and urged her out of bed. She threw the sheets aside and scrambled to get washed and dressed, aware that she was up early due to a lack of extra assistance. Not that she wanted any help, but with guests in the castle, the princess understood why her mother had insisted. Appearances were important to those who knew very little of their lives.

Last night played over in her mind - a combination of Regina's words mingled with her mother's as she stood at her vast wardrobe and trailed her fingers over fancy dresses and dashing shirts.

Eager to request Regina's company to the hall for breakfast, and already having made plans for lunch, Emma quickly picked her outfit based upon what she planned to do in the few hours in between.

Just as she'd laced her boots and smoothed her shirt down, the door to her chambers opened and her maids rushed in.

"Look at you, dressed already. I think someone is drawn to her betrothed." The younger of the two women teased. The maid came up to fuss with the princess' hair, brush and ribbons already in hand as she forced Emma to stand still with a swift swat to her arm. "Well go on, tell us about her. I hear you danced most of the night."

Emma blushed furiously but couldn't help the bright grin that gave away her feelings. She rolled her eyes at her reflection before the elder maid stepped into her vision and began to fix her shirt. "Look at this mess, you'd think you'd never buttoned anything up before. You've missed two and put the rest through the wrong holes in your haste."

"I'd have fixed it before leaving the room!" Emma insisted, knowing full well it was a lie and that her maids could see right through it. With a sigh, she merely hung her head and allowed them to make her presentable. The maid a few years older than herself braided her hair and added rich, forest green ribbons to it while the other fetched a leather vest to slip over her shirt and a belt to complete the outfit.

"There…" Sighed the elder maid with a soft grin. "Now you won't scare off the poor thing with ratty curls and ruffled shirts."

"I looked fine!" Emma sulkily huffed, and wandered over to a large wooden chest. She ran a hand over the chest fondly before opening it and removing a polished sword.

"Oh no you don't!" Cried the elder maid, as she stalked over to snatch the weapon out of the princess' hand. "What have you been told?" She demanded with a narrowing of eyes as she clutched the thing tightly against her side.

Emma rolled her eyes again and kicked the bottom of the chest in frustration before reciting with a groan, "No swords at the breakfast table." She gave the woman her best pleading look and uttered, "But my father has his strapped to his side all the time and I plan to practice straight after. You'd have me come all the way back up here just for that?"

For a second they stared at each other; the maid had clearly had this discussion before and seemed unfazed by the look on the princess' face. "If I see your hand so much as twitch in the direction of the handle I'll have your hide, do you hear me?"

Emma sucked her lower lip into her mouth and shuffled awkwardly before reaching out with glee for her sword, "Yes, now give it back." She said, and quickly fastened the sheath and weapon to her belt.

"And your mother wonders why my hair is greying." The maid stated dryly, then all but dragged the younger maid out of the way as Emma raced through the door and down the hallway to reach the left wing. The soft squeak of leather interspersed with the light slap of the sword against the princess' thigh faded in the distance.

When Emma finally reached Regina's chambers, her face had become rosy and her breaths were short, so she took moment to collect herself before standing proudly and knocking three times. She made no attempt to enter the room, and she suspected that Cora would have Regina's chaperone at the ready. Still, despite that, Emma's mood remained optimistic about getting to know her betrothed.

From her place in the window seat, Regina had an unhindered view of the castle grounds and the green forest of pine trees, capped in veils of snow and long gowns of silvery white. She admired the beauty of Emma's homeland while her mother paced the floors and lectured her half listening daughter.

Cora rose long before the sun and came to her room straight away to ensure Regina soaked in an oatmeal bath to soften her skin. Then Regina had stood still while her ladies put scented oils on her neck and thighs. A serving girl not much older than Regina explained that the Princess Emma might find the perfumes alluring, and somehow that thought stayed with Regina when she stepped in front of the mirror to have her corset laced. She nervously toyed with her fingers and stole a glance at herself, picturing Emma's hands in the place of her maid's, diligently stringing up the bustier. But in her fantasy, Emma went further, wrapping strong arms around her waist and holding onto her tighter than her cinching undergarments. She was startled to realize that the Emma of her imaginings was not beside her, and instead the serving girl stared at her with a baffled look.

With a self-conscious blush in her cheeks, Regina gazed down at the floor until it was time to raise her arms and slip into the dainty, blue gown that her mother chose from her wardrobe. She avoided her mother's eyes as Cora pushed her down on the bench at her vanity and began to curl her silky hair. Her heart still pumped rapidly when she remembered her betrothed, and the way Emma spoke to her - so gently and with such genuine care.

Regina had been thinking about Emma for hours, and her mind was still on Emma as she took note of the finer features of the landscape. She dreamed of spring, and lying on a blanket in the grass with Emma, who would by then be tied to her in marriage.

At the rap on the door, Regina looked up sharply, and hurried to greet Emma before any of her maids or her mother could let the girl inside. She threw her arms around Emma's neck and hung onto her, as if they had known each other for a long time and the night's separation had lasted years instead of hours.

"You're here!" she whispered in a small voice, as if she hadn't believed Emma would come for her as promised.

"Of course." Emma blurted as Regina wrapped her arms around her neck. "Mmm, morning. You smell delightful, like warm spices and fruit…" The embrace was slightly awkward as the princess leaned down to slip her arms around the brunette and caught sight of the three faces watching her like hawks - Cora's entirely less amused than the maids. Though before she had the chance to greet them, Regina had taken her hand, intent on leaving. "Good morning!" She managed quickly, before being tugged away from the door.

Without waiting for a last word from her mother, Regina grabbed Emma's hand and started down the hall, outpacing her trailing maids. "Don't worry, Emma. They'll catch up."

Regina had no idea where she was headed, but she was determined to have Emma all to herself for a little while. Breathless, she came to a pause at the end of a long corridor and glanced back to see her ladies rushing to follow. "I like to have some fun with them from time to time…"

Amusement flourished through Emma as she listened to Regina, and eagerly confessed in return, "I've been known to do that too. My mother says I've always had a knack for mischief."

Arm in arm, they traipsed down the long staircase that led to the banquet hall, which was laid out with breakfast and full of guests who would stay for the week until their wedding.

Regina proudly took her place beside her gallant-looking betrothed, noticing the blade at Emma's hip and the way that the people seemed to stare at the Princess, as if their esteem for the girl had changed over night. "They are talking about your skill in battle," she shyly observed. "You must be very brave, to have so many grown men respect you…"

So caught up in her gazing, Emma had failed to notice the quiet topics of conversation around them, and she blinked a few times as she dipped her head with a bashful smile. "They are?" Emma enquired softly, and glanced around. With a gentle clearing of throat she added coyly, "Perhaps you would like to see for yourself, by accompanying me to my morning training?"

The servers filled Regina's glass with pomegranate juice and she sipped it carefully, although she was eager to finish with breakfast. Emma appeared to be taking her time with the meal, and she had to remind herself to be patient for the sake of her betrothed, who surely needed energy for sparring. "Of course I'll accompany you, and I must give you a token," she whispered, taking a fragrant scarf from her dress and leaning over to fasten it around the hilt of Emma's sword. Her hand lingered on the rough leather and her cheeks glowed hotly as she sat back in her chair. "Does it please you?"

Emma's plate was loaded with meats and eggs and thick slices of bread while most of the women around her had much smaller amounts, others seemed to favor the fruit and oatmeal and avoided the rest altogether. Though if anyone paid attention they'd notice that there was a plate stacked similarly to the princess' at the other end of the table, in front of her father.

Emma tried not to make it obvious that she'd been watching Regina. This was their second meal together and it confused her that her betrothed had barely touched anything. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Regina's soft whisper and turned in awe to look at the girl. "I would be honored to carry it." Emma stated quietly, and swallowed thickly as her gaze moved to Regina's hands. Her green eyes drank in the sight of nimble fingers tying the scarf, and her pulse quickened when they lingered against the leather. "Yes." The princess husked as she looked back at Regina, her hand lowered to coil around her new token possessively. The little slip of fabric might not be worth much in the way of coins but to Emma it had just become her treasure.

Aware that she should not stare, and ever conscious of the eyes on her, Emma returned her attention back to her plate. She ate quietly for a few minutes before shifting her seat slightly closer to Regina's and she subtly pushed her plate over to sit between them on the table. "Would you like to try some?" Emma murmured, nervously twirling her fork as she added quickly, "The eggs are very good. Do you… Like eggs?" The princess might have willed the floor to open up beneath her seat but it never happened, and so she succumbed to a blush that tainted her neck and cheeks. "May I ask what foods you like? I'd like at some point to be able to surprise you with offerings." Offerings? Emma resisted the urge to slump under the table and silently pleaded with her tongue to give her better things to say.

Regina poured a tad of honey into a bowl of warm porridge that her maid Lidia set down in front of her and politely shook her head at Emma and the proffered eggs. "You need to eat that," she insisted. "It will keep your strength up, and I don't have much of an appetite. I'm too excited about the day we have ahead of us. Besides, Mother doesn't like it when I over indulge at meal times. If you wish to bring me a treat, then a ripe apple or some figs would be lovely, as long as we can share them." She ate under the careful watch of her mother, although Cora wasn't conspicuous in how she observed her daughter with Emma.

It was when she glanced down the long table towards her mother that Regina noticed that guests were whispering about her as well, and she hoped that they had only nice things to say about her appearance and her manners. She lowered her spoon and her head, and only glanced up again to look at Emma.

After the meal came to an end, Regina rose from the table and followed her betrothed to morning training, where she sat in a place of honor and gaped in awe while Emma contended against men twice her size.

In a handsome suit of chainmail armor, Emma withstood every attack and pushed her advantages, until she was out of breath and opponents.

Regina ran to Emma when the old swordsman who led the training session signaled an end to the practice. "You were wonderful!" She had the sudden impulse to kiss her knight, and went so far as to reach for Emma's helmet, although she stepped back when she thought of how such a gesture would be perceived by those around them. The men treated Emma no differently than the rest of the trainees, but when they stared at her, Regina could sense how they regarded her as an outsider and a woman. Their intrigued eyes subtly wandered to her backside, and up over the curves of her body. She clutched her arms in front of her, praying that Emma was oblivious to their leering. "Come," she whispered, grabbing Emma by the arm and ushering her betrothed towards her seat, where a flask of water and a piece of fruit waited. "I asked my maids to fetch this for you from the kitchens," she explained. "Replenish, and then I believe you promised you'd take me to the library. We'll find a book to read together…"

She let Emma drink and eat, and then together they roamed the rows of shelves in the library; she reached out to touch every book, running a curious finger over the titles. Absently, she pulled a few of the volumes from their places and tucked them into her arms, then kept wandering. "Will you teach me to fight some day?" she asked quietly. "I may not be very strong, and my mother would never allow me to wield a sword, but I would like to know how to defend myself…"

Emma followed Regina around the library, and tentatively took the books from her as the pile grew. Her arms were full by the time they reached a table and the blonde chuckled at her betrotheds request. "I'd be happy to teach you how to fight. I think hand combat at first would be an ideal place to start…" The princess cleared her throat as her mind wandered to picture it. Unfortunately, that spiraled rather quickly to playful fantasy of wrestling and tumbling around with Regina. Thankfully, the girl couldn't read minds, but perhaps the heat that colored Emma's cheeks gave her away.

Regina let out a quiet noise of delight when she found a book she recognized and stood on tiptoe in the hopes of reaching it, though even then she was too short. "I loved this story when I was child," she explained, still stretching her arm and failing to retrieve it. "It's… about a young girl… who goes… on… adventures," she huffed, straining, "And… falls… in… love."

With a pout and her eyebrows furrowed in defeat, Regina glared at the book.

While Emma had every intention of retrieving it for her, she couldn't help the way her eyes roamed down the girl as she stood on tiptoes. "Allow me." The princess chuckled as she caught sight of Regina's pout. The blonde pressed herself against the bookshelf and snagged the book easily with one hand. It held a decent weight and she eyed it curiously before handing it over to her betrothed. "Who does she fall in love with?"

The princess would never say it but she had the tendency to roll her eyes at the stories of young girls falling for boys as if her life didn't start until _he_ completed her. She'd been far more interested in the ones that had daring women that went off on journeys and explored lands without the need of a male suitor.

Regina hugged the heavy book to her chest and carried it over to the table underneath a stained glass window, where patches of red and blue light fell on the grain of the wood and in her hair. "It's the only story I've ever found where a young girl falls in love with another girl," she sighed, and flipped through the pages to show Emma all of the illustrations. "Of course, one of the girls poses as a boy. But there aren't many stories about unions like ours."

The mention of a female love interest piqued Emma's interest, and she moved to stand behind Regina after pulling out a chair for the girl. Emma gazed intently at all the pictures as the Regina flipped through the book to show her, and felt a soft warmth spread through her chest as she listened to the girl's comments and questions. "I've never seen this one before." Emma said lightly, her tone somewhat awed. "I must have overlooked it. We have several books like that one in our library, but I dare say they feel scarce in such a vast amount of tales of princes and knights fighting for princesses."

Emma absently trailed her fingers across the table and then clutched the back of a seat, her gaze dropped to her boots as she nervously licked her lips and mumbled, "I have something I'd like to ask you. There is no right answer, so please don't feel pressured, but in order of preference, for the wedding I…I was wondering if you would rather have me in a dress, or a suit? That is, of course, if you wish to take my hand that day."

"I've known you only a short time," Regina considered aloud. "But I think a handsome jacket and tailored pants would be most fitting, because… you seem at ease in what you're wearing right now. I sensed you were nervous in the dress you wore yesterday afternoon… It was like you were forced into a different skin."

"Then a handsome jacket and tailored pants I shall wear." Emma said easily, thoroughly enchanted at the way Regina seemed to understand her already, and so deeply touched that the girl accepted her without making judgments.

"Will you hold my hand while we read together?" Regina asked softly, wishing they were in a more comfortable parlor where they might relax together, instead of perching in rigid chairs meant for study.

Still, there was something unrestrained and natural about the way they came together, leaning against one another as Regina opened the book, its pages spilling against the table before she found the start and began to read.

At a pause in the story, Regina pushed the book aside and rested her cheek against Emma's shoulder, tiring of hearing her own voice and wanting desperately to talk with the other princess.

Emma never said a word as she listened, her eyes closed as she pictured the tale unfold in her mind. Regina's voice was soft, and caressed her senses, and Emma hung on her every word until she finished the first part. Emma blinked her eyes open to look curiously at the brunette, and smiled warmly as she caught sight of her betrothed resting so pleasantly against her shoulder.

"Do you think I will make a suitable wife?" Regina asked, her fingers idly playing over the buttons on Emma's jacket. None of her ladies appeared disturbed that she was nestled against Emma, perhaps because they were in plain sight.

Regina was starry eyed when she looked at Emma, and she joined their fingers together, only glancing away from her betrothed's face for a moment to see how their hands fit.

Emma's gaze swept over Regina's features as she heard her betrothed's question. Her golden eyebrows pulled together before arching as she caught the brunette's hand, stilling her fingers in their innocent touches of her jacket buttons. She waited until the brunette's dark eyes met her own, and she searched them for a moment, as she gathered her thoughts. The princess licked her lips nervously, her hushed words breathy yet firm with conviction, "No, I don't think you're _suitable_ , you aren't a garment to be worn to a ball. I think you're _exceptional_ , and I would be honored to have you as my wife, and my equal." Emma had heard horrible tales of marriages where, upon joining hands, the wives were treated as possessions more than people. The thought had horrified her as a child, to imagine being silenced in such ways, and it felt important that she make it clear that should they be wed, she had no intentions of doing such things.

With gentle, trusting eyes and full lips that winced slightly at Emma's reassurances, Regina gave a soft nod of understanding and stood up. Although her mother spent the better part of her childhood promising that she'd one day experience the glory that came with wielding power, she somehow doubted she'd ever be in control of her own life. She expected Emma's desires and opinions to come before her own, since she'd been taught how to conduct herself like a lady, and Emma had apparently been taught how to rule a kingdom like a man.

Regina hadn't the skills to defend their land, nor the presence that demanded respect from hardened fighters. "Then I want a coat of armor," she requested. "And a blade I can actually carry. And I want to learn to ride, and for you to take me with you when you travel to far off lands. I want… to be your companion in all things – not just someone to warm your bed… and bear your children." She lifted her chin haughtily, but faltered and ended up hugging herself around the waist.

Emma's eyebrows arched as Regina made her bold requests, and her head tilted ever so slightly to the left. For a brief moment she remained silent, while her gaze danced over the brunette, sizing her up. It wasn't sexual, so much as calculating, as the princess took in the girl's height, her shape, and the way she held herself. A suit of armour would be easy enough to have made for her but a sword? Emma raised her chin slightly, unable to picture the girl with one in her hand. The weight alone would be too much for her to wield; Regina's arms were shorter than hers, so her reach would be restricted, and more so while wearing armor. Though, from the way she so often wrapped her arms around herself… That gave the blonde princess an idea… Regina would soon discover that her femininity could, and would, be used to her advantage. Though at the mention of Regina bearing her children, Emma cleared her throat and fought the rush of blood that saw fit to heat her cheeks. She had no desire to restrict Regina, or simply use the young woman to warm her bed. The idea repulsed her, as much as it had as a child learning about the desires of men and how they often treated their brides, silencing their voices and controlling their actions. Emma's father had told her, no matter who she wed, to never, _ever_ allow them to strip her of who she was.

Regina found Emma's expression unreadable, and stared at the floor, afraid that Emma might laugh and deny her wishes.

She heard laughter, but it was her mother's rich, amused chortling. "Why are you pouting like that?" Cora asked, raising an eyebrow at her daughter and reaching out to smooth down a plait of Regina's hair. "You look much prettier when you smile. I've come to remind you that you've missed your afternoon teatime. Why don't you invite Emma to join you?"

Regina glared suspiciously at her mother, but then glanced down at Emma, communicating her wish for company with her pleading eyes alone.

The sight of Cora snapped Emma's focus off of Regina and she frowned slightly at the intrusion. The idea of having tea wasn't particularly something she found appealing, yet the look on Regina's face as she silently begged her overruled her own desires and she found herself offering her arm to her betrothed. The blonde managed a soft smile for the brunette's benefit, unaware that Cora watched her curiously, and smirked at the way she bent to Regina's will without so much as a hint of protest.

"Wonderful," Cora breathed, though no one had spoken. She ushered Regina along the corridors that led to the left wing, mindful of how the two girls slipped into silence in her presence.

Regina sat down at the little table in her bedroom, and under the watch of her mother and nursemaid, offered Emma a cup of tea with two cubes of sugar.

Emma paid attention to the quick and attentive way Regina served her tea. She realized, quite instantly, that the girl's grace and eagerness actually had nothing to do with her. Hints of fear were easily picked up on, and it hit the blonde princess quite suddenly that Cora used that fear to control her daughters actions much like a puppet master. Only the strings were invisible, and that felt entirely more sinister, somehow.

Perplexed, but unwilling to give the elder woman any hint of the thoughts in her mind, Emma played along just as she had as a girl when her mother had set up little tea parties with the other children from the kingdom. It had been the only way her mother could coax her into it, and now she was oddly grateful that her mother went to such lengths. Emma waited until Regina had fixed herself a cup, and politely raised her cup to her lips to take a sip. The hot, sweat beverage was pleasant on her tongue, so her smile was genuine when she lowered the cup back to the small saucer with a gentle hand. "Thank you, Regina, it's exactly the way I like it."

"I almost forgot," Cora chuckled softly, and then gestured to the nursemaid, who set an apple tart down on the table, with crisp crust and gold, delicious fruit at the center. "Your nursemaid was so kind to bake this for you with the last of the apple preserves from our orchard at home."

Regina eyed the tart with worry, and glanced sharply at her mother, although the nursemaid was already cutting a large piece for Emma and placing it in front of the princess. When her nursemaid served her, Regina had no choice but to pick up a fork and eat.

Aware of the tension between mother and daughter, but blinded as to why it existed, Emma regarded the pastry as nothing other than a sweet treat to accompany her tea. She smiled politely at Regina's maid and then at Cora before taking a small forkful for no other reason than to hopefully dispel the heavy air that had blanketed them. The sweet tang of apples hit her tongue and a mixture of flavors burst to life, leaving her mouth to tingle slightly. It was peculiar, but not alarming.

Cora stood sentry until Regina ate every last bite and then smiled sinisterly. "Well," she mused, "I'll leave you to enjoy the rest of your tea. I have an appointment with the seamstress about your dress."

The plump nursemaid plopped down in a chair in the corner, left to guard Regina. Cora kissed the top of her daughter's head and then exited with a flourish of her skirts.

It wasn't until her nursemaid fell asleep and began to snore that Regina's hand shot out, and she prevented Emma from eating any more of the tart. "Don't," she cried. "My mother must have put something in this. She never allows me guests at tea."

The hushed warning made Emma freeze, and she looked down at what remained of the pastry with horror. She could feel a slight warmth spread through her body, and realized it wasn't from the pleasure of Regina's company. No… It was… "Magic." Emma blurted, and picked up her cup of tea to gulp over the slightly scalding liquid, as if trying to dilute the effects even though she knew it would do nothing of the sort. "I-I'm not sure." The blonde princess whispered, anxiety rising as she continued in a hushed rush, "I don't feel any different, do you? It's not poison or mind altering."

Emma reached out to take her betrothed by the hand, "Don't be afraid. I'm sure whatever it was will do you no harm." Unfortunately, as she leaned down to press a chaste kiss to the back of the girl's knuckles, a shock ran through Emma like she'd been hit with intense energy. The kind she'd felt while training with her own magic. Short, yet undeniably painful- a full body experience. It stole the air from her lungs along with a strangled hiss of pain and she dropped Regina's hand immediately, withdrawing quickly as she stood up. "No." She whispered, crestfallen and startled, "How dare she…" She growled quietly, her eyes watery from the experience. "My mother and father will never tolerate this!"

Regina rushed to Emma's side, as if she might somehow counteract the pain that was smarting through the blonde girl's body. She felt the static in the air that only came with a storm, or magic that depended on that particular form of energy; a soft crackle warned of another attack and she took a small step back from Emma, afraid that she may do more harm than good in comforting her betrothed. ""Emma…I'm so sorry. But…– you mustn't tell your parents what my mother's done. That will only make matters worse. I'm sure my mother is only concerned because of what happened last night, but she isn't going to keep us under this spell forever. Just… until we're married," she weakly concluded.

"She could have _asked._ " Emma snarled out in anger, and took a step back from Regina when she felt the sizzle in the air that left the hairs along her arms stand on end. The blonde shook her head and released an angry breath through her nose like a displeased animal, a low growl clawed its way from the back of her throat and she began to pace. While she understood that what Regina said was truth, it didn't erase the fact that Cora had quite literally just violated her by using trickery to place a spell on her. She knew her parents would react with force; that kind of thing was never tolerated in their kingdom, and as such the blonde realized quite quickly that if she wanted to marry Regina, she would have to keep her mouth shut. Emma loathed the fact that she had been backed into a corner.

Fearfully, Regina wrung her hands and then stretched out her fingers hesitantly, unable to keep her distance from Emma. She succeeded in wrapping her arms around Emma's waist, and shut her eyes in the warmth and relief of the embrace.

Emma's instinct was to lash out, to show how much she detested the situation, but Regina's arms were around her and Emma released a shaky sigh instead, as the rage inside was quelled enough for her to think.

Cora had been smart in her actions, and slippery in her execution, and that meant Emma would have to retaliate in kind. She needed to form a well crafted plan.

"At least we can still do this," Regina whispered. "And my nurse is asleep… " With a quiet laugh, she wiped at a tear she shed out of concern for Emma, then went to her wardrobe to find her ermine fur hat and matching gloves. "Let's go and play in the snow," she pleaded, seizing Emma's hand and dragging the princess to the door. "The fresh air will do us good."

Even as Regina guided her back to her own chambers, Emma silently pieced things together in her head, vowing that she wouldn't sit back and take it.

Regina marveled at the simple, hard wood furnishings and the plain, Spartan décor in Emma's private quarters. "It looks like a soldier sleeps in this bedroom. Have you enough bows and swords?" She frowned at the weaponry hung on the walls, and gaped at the bearskin carpet in front of the fireplace as if she was worried it might come to life and eat her. "How awful!" she cried, although she knew such rugs were soft against the skin, and she had the sudden urge to touch it.

Emma sulked at Regina's assessment of her room, and bristled at the judgment. "Everything I own I use." She muttered, then her face scrunched up as she repeated, "Awful?" Her gaze landed on her bearskin rug, before her eyes rolled and she stepped away to change. Though in truth she barely changed anything, other than grabbing a thicker shirt and a warm cloak.

While Emma went about dressing for the outdoors, Regina wandered around curiously inspecting her betrothed's living space, finding oddities at every turn. She drifted towards the window and saw that the snow was falling steadily, and since noontime had risen to a treacherous height. "Perhaps we'd better stay put," she sighed and removed her gloves in disappointment.

Emma appeared to have a large collection of rocks and other items that looked as if they belonged in the forest or on the beach somewhere. "Come, we'll play a game instead," she suggested, finding a set of ivory dice next to some broken fragments of seashells.

Though she had wanted to experience the chill of the wind on her face, Emma nodded her consent to staying inside. She removed her cloak and tossed it onto her bed.

For lack of a better place to play, Regina knelt on the bearskin rug and tried to invent rules for the game. "We are about to be married, and we should know all there is to know about each other. If you roll an even number, you must tell me one hope you have for the future. You also gain a point. If you roll an odd number, then you must try to kiss me. It will surely hurt, but maybe if you try a few times, the magic will wear off… and then you might be able to really kiss me."

"And what about you?" Emma enquired curiously once Regina had given the rules of her game. The princess licked her lips nervously and picked up the dice to clutch in her hand. "If you roll even, then you must tell me a fear you have, and if you land on odd, you must try to kiss me too." It felt fair, and slightly scary, yet Emma shook her hand and let the dice roll out of her hand to land between them, her eyes shut as she waited on Regina's reaction to know what she landed.

Regina sulkily flicked her eyelashes towards the dice, which scattered over the hard wood floor and rolled to a stop, revealing an even number. Her bottom lip pouted out ever so slightly, and she jutted her chin like a child who had been denied dessert. "You have to tell me one of your hopes," she muttered, and then studied the teeth on the bearskin rug, wondering how anyone had ever subdued such a monster. She scooted away from the face of the creature, and leaned into Emma, with a heightened awareness of the space between them and the heat that radiated palpably from their skin whenever they touched. As soon as she settled against the princess, she felt quite content to sit and listen to her betrothed. "Why is it that when you are expressly forbidden to do something, it becomes that much more alluring? It's… just that no one has ever kissed me. I didn't even know that I wanted to be kissed until last night when you left – "

"Hmm…" Emma hummed low in her throat as she pondered which hope to share. Some part of her said she should pick something small, to build up to the bigger things that often trickled through her mind when she thought of her future with her betrothed. Though before she could pick which to vocalize, Regina was next to her, uttering things she knew all too well. "Perhaps because being restricted makes us want to break free? To do what we please because we simply want too. The master of ourselves." It was funny, how knowing that nobody else had touched Regina's lips made her want to feel them against her own all the more. "I've never kissed anyone…" Emma found herself confessing quietly, and why that evoked a blush she wasn't quite sure.

"I always wished to have someone to go on adventures with. What you said about wanting to ride and learn to fight…" The princess dipped her head slightly, and murmured bashfully, "I used to wonder, what you would be like, before meeting you, I'd always hoped you would want to accompany me on ventures outside of the castle. Then you said that… "Emma offered her betrothed a soft smile and felt the girls heartbeat before she realized where her hand was, and how close it was to other areas, and she took it back quickly as she felt the tell tale stirrings of magic ready to zap her. She gave an apologetic shrug and then motioned towards the dice. "It's your turn now."

Regina rolled the dice and let luck decide her fate.

Thanks for the reviews! Makes us eager to write more.


	3. Chapter 3

In the dead of night, the silent castle corridors were alive with flickering shadows, born from the dancing flames of torches stuck to stone walls. Guards remained stationed at their posts, and outside of rooms, while everyone else slumbered, safe under thick sheets and blankets. Everyone, that was, except Emma.

The princess had retired to her bedchambers hours ago under the guise of being exhausted from the endless chattering at dinner, when she was expected to entertain the royal guests with stories about her adventures. The only person she'd really been focused on when recalling her visits to different lands was Regina.

Dear, sweet, Regina, whose lips she'd yet to feel against her own. Though not from lack of trying. They'd spent all afternoon, lost in their little game, swapping fears and hopes and tears as they tried in vain to reach one another in a chaste kiss that never managed to come. Yet, even as they brushed salt water from their lashes, they endured the searing pain over and over with a smile because no matter how much it hurt, oh, how it was worth it. Yes, they had hoped to kiss, but the fact that they'd gotten so close was a marvel all on its own. Emma could still recall the sensation of Regina's warm breath as it cascaded over her lips, the faint sweetness that clung to it, the heat that radiated just out of her reach, filled with such promise.

Of course, retiring to bed had been a ploy. She'd lain there for at least two hours going over a plan in her head, knowing full well her parents would check in on her before they, too, returned to their chambers for the night.

Now, with the moon hanging heavy in the night sky, Emma peeled back the covers, sprang onto her feet like a nocturnal animal, and scampered towards her large wardrobe. The princess wasn't foolish. She'd gone to bed fully dressed, biding her time, and now she stuffed a shirt and some linen pants into a satchel with a pair of boots before stopping to push her feet into her own.

Over the years her mother and father had taken the time to show her the hidden passages. Naturally, they had stressed how important it was for safety, should they ever be under attack. However, as her mother had drawled with a sigh years ago, she was her father's daughter, and much like him, Emma had mapped them to memory in order to jump out and scare them. At least, that was what she chose to do half the time, while the other? Well, a growing princess had to use whatever means necessary to sneak about, didn't she?

Tracing her fingers over the rough, cold stones of the far wall, Emma located the one she wanted, and pushed with all her might. The side of the wall swung open with a loud scrape, and she grinned into the pitch darkness as if it were filled with all the things she desired. One hesitant look towards the thick hand carved oak doors of her chamber was all she gave as she snatched up the nearest torch and set off through the hidden passage.

A short while later Emma emerged from the darkness like a spirit, her face ghostly pale in the light of the flame, her breaths ragged from rushing so quickly. Now she stood in another room. One she absolutely knew she shouldn't be in at this time of night, especially unaccompanied. That was the beauty of it being so late, for even though she was aware of the risk, she knew that even Cora and the maidens she had follow Regina every waking moment wouldn't risk the gossip if any of them slept anywhere other than their own assigned rooms. Which meant the dead of night was the perfect time to have Regina all to herself.

Careful footsteps led Emma towards the bed, and she held the torch behind her as she very gently brought her free hand down to clasp the sleeping brunette's shoulder. "Regina?" Emma whispered, leaning down slightly as she tried to rouse her. "Regina, wake up, it's me." At the first sign of stirring, Emma brought her finger to her lips and hushed, "Shhh, it's very late." Then she smiled brightly and stepped back from the bed, "Come with me." She beckoned, and held out her hand.

Bleary eyed and scarcely awake, Regina sat up and reached for Emma with both arms. Her hair stuck up in the back, and her heavy lashes refused to stay open as she drowsily clung to her betrothed. "Where are you taking me?" she asked, not at all troubled by the thought of breaking the rules. She trusted Emma's judgment, and the prospect of an adventure thrilled her, even when half asleep. Her toes barely touched the floor when Emma picked her up, helping her out of the bed and onto her feet.

Regina hurried to get her robe, but glimpsing the bag of clothes that Emma offered up, dressed in the simple trousers and tunic. Neither of the garments fit her small frame, but she did her best to fold up the pants and shirtsleeves, then put on the leather boots and laced them.

She went with Emma, into the cool passageway that frightened her as much as it excited her. Her bottom lip trembled as she shivered, but she kept a firm grip on Emma's hand and tried to stay quiet. "Emma," she whispered. "It's cold and dark."

She understood why the secret hall was chilly once they came to a door and she stepped out into the moonlit garden. Fresh snow crunched under their boots as they moved away from the castle and towards the trees in the orchard. They went into another cold hall, no warmer than the outdoors, and Regina hurried to keep up with Emma. "If only it was summertime," she whimpered and her teeth began to chatter. "You'll just have to hold me close and keep me warm."

"I love the winter." Emma whispered, her hot breath turning to white mist as she slipped her arm around Regina's waist to pull the girl back against herself. "Everything looks so deceptively fragile, and beautiful—but deadly. The air smells so crisp and clean, the scent of frost excites the nose and burns the lungs, the sky turns to the richest of blues, and the stars…" Emma pressed her cheek against Regina's and raised her free hand up to point out of the window at the twinkling lights above. "They sparkle so vividly, like a constant magic far beyond our reach."

For a precious moment Emma fell silent and the embrace lingered until the tell tale tingle of warning left her fingertips numb. "You'll be thankful of the cold soon enough." Emma promised as she stepped back, and strode towards the fireplace, which was stocked with wood and dry hay already. She thrust the torch briefly into the left side and held it there as the fire stretched out, crackling and consuming the brittle kindling. Then she slotted the torch into the empty place on the stone wall and watched Regina's face as the room came to life in the roar of the fire. Golden light erupted from the hearth and coated the walls in a friendly glow, highlighting the decorations and furnishings while leaving the corners draped in shadows.

"Long before I was ever allowed to practice with a real sword my father would bring me here. It became a space for my training. Not just with weapons, you see—anyone with a blade can be dangerous, but not everyone without them can fight. He taught me that at a young age, and I've never forgotten the importance of it." Emma grinned then, and as she walked around, her silhouette appeared on the walls behind her. "I would often be found fighting my own shadows and make believe monsters when I should have been attending teas and being measured for gowns." The jovial way Emma waved her hand and the soft curling of her lips spoke volumes of the fond memories she'd had as a child. "As I grew, it became a sanctuary of sorts, where I could be at one with my thoughts and learn my skills when I wished."

As she spoke, Emma motioned to the floor, and ushered Regina to take off her boots as she did the same. Thick, fur rugs covered the majority of the floor, and they felt springy to walk upon. It ensured that any tumble taken wouldn't seriously injure anyone. The clothes Regina now wore were very similar to what Emma had on herself, and she waved the brunette closer with a coy look. "I'm sure you're wondering what we're doing here and why I'm telling you this, but given that our time together during the day is closely monitored, I thought this would be our best chance to go about working on your fighting skills. Now," Emma smirked, raising her chin slightly as if readying herself, "try to hit me. Then we'll work on it from there."

Regina gaped at her surroundings in amazement and still fumbled with the scuffed boots she wore. She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, and smiled tenderly at Emma, feeling suddenly uncertain and out of her depth. With a careful step forward, Regina placed her hand on Emma's arm, then balled her fist and gave the taller girl a tap on the shoulder. "I can't," she quietly insisted.

Golden eyebrows came together in a perplexed line as Emma took in the defeated stance of her betrothed. Where had that fiery passion gone from their time in the library? "Yes you can," Emma stressed with conviction. It had never struck her that Regina would give up before she'd even begun, and so for a long moment Emma stood there, thinking.

Regina's face burned from the changing temperatures in the room, and from embarrassment at her own weakness. She rubbed at her hands and stood poised at the ready, but then she shook her head in defeat. With downcast eyes, she took a shallow breath and then focused back on Emma. "I'm not strong enough."

"Fighting isn't all about strength. It's about precision." Emma stated softly, moving to step behind Regina. She carefully coiled her fingers around the girl's wrists and raised her hands, while her feet gently tapped the brunette's into a better stance. "You don't need to have lots of muscle to be a great fighter. You use your momentum and your body to your advantage. You learn to be fast." Emma encouraged, and turned Regina to face the wall where their combined shadow lurked. "You learn where to strike." Emma used Regina's hands as if they were her own, lashing out first with the left hand straight to the shadow's neck, then the right to its face where its nose ought to be.

Regina jabbed at nothingness, and after a while of Emma guiding her movements, began to gain confidence and speed. She looked down her arm at the powerful hand that gripped her own and back at Emma's face in awe.

The hearth fire bathed them in a warm glow, and their shadows were indistinguishable on the wall, entwined and moving together forcefully. Regina tried to control her punches, afraid of looking graceless or undignified in Emma's presence. She wondered what Emma thought of her ability and steeled herself for any judgments or criticisms. Her posture improved tenfold, and she stared with determination at her invisible opponent, putting in more effort to show Emma she was capable. "Like this?" she asked, but she knew from Emma's expression that her betrothed was impressed.

"Yes." Emma breathed encouragingly, "Just like that." Now that they had started, Emma felt the change within Regina as much as she witnessed it. The brunette slipped with ease into the actions. Her stance reflected the strength Emma had seen inside her since the library, and for a second the young princess got lost in pride. That was all it took for her to be clocked full force in the face, and she staggered sideways as pain exploded through her jaw, blurring her vision for a brief moment.

Regina's small shoulders immediately tensed up in horror, and she reached out to cup Emma's cheek in apology. "I'm so sorry!" she breathed. "Are you alright?" She pushed bunches of blonde curls out of the way and dragged her finger over the reddening mark on Emma's face.

Regina's concern and look of sheer terror evoked rich laughter from Emma, and it tumbled freely from her lips as she stood up straight and proudly displayed the side of her face her betrothed had struck. "I'm better than alright." Emma grinned, her eyes sparkling with something akin to admiration. "The girl I'm to marry can throw one hell of a punch. Just imagine what she can do with a little practice."

Emma sank into a defensive stance, her left foot behind her and her body twisted to the side so she could bounce on her heels. "I think it's time we sparred." The thoughtful tone was offset by the mischievous smirk as she faced Regina. "Try to hit me again." Emma added with unabashed glee. "Worry not, for I won't strike you in return. I'll only help your aim. Go on—strike."

"Absolutely not!" Regina poutily refused. "You're hurt!" She took a long step backwards to show her disapproval, and crossed her arms around herself protectively, but Emma's insistence settled her nerves.

"I'm not hurt," Emma stated with a roll of her eyes and a soft sigh. "I'm pleased. Now raise your fists like this." She lifted her hands up and nodded encouragingly toward Regina as the girl mimicked her fighting stance. It was with a grin that she eyed Regina as the girl listened and moved around her. "You're a quick learner. Not everyone is as quick on their feet after a brief lesson. Good-now keep it up, always be ready to move. It's like dancing, you must stay fluid until the time calls for you to strike or block."

"Do you really think I have a strong punch?" As she snuck a pleased little glance at her own arm, Regina ran her tongue along her bottom lip and then bit back a smile. "I suppose we can practice for a while longer."

Scrunching her nose playfully, Regina moved closer to Emma and with quick footwork, circled around her. She swiped at the air as Emma dodged around her and ducked her attacks. "Will you teach our children how to fight?" she asked without considering the implications of her words.

"Mother says I'm to give you a son," Regina explained, but her voice grew hoarse with embarrassment and she blushed deeply as she realized the error of mentioning such a thing to Emma.

"Of course I'll teach our children to fight. We both will." The response was automatic, as if the idea of two women bearing children wasn't peculiar. Of course, growing up with magic, Emma had always been taught that it was possible. Still, nobody outside of her close circle knew of her abilities; her parents had made sure of that. So it was with a puzzled head tilt that she regarded Regina. Had she somehow known of her magic? No, she'd been careful that first night with using a spell to unfold the bed sheets. Perhaps it was simply a misunderstanding; after all, it was customary to have children so that the kingdom would always have an heir to the throne. Yes, that must be it. It would explain the embarrassment that clung to the girl upon realization of her words.

Regina's next punch was half-hearted and had no hope of meeting its target.

Emma shook her head to snap out of her thoughts and observations, and moved out of Regina's feeble strike towards her. Refusing to allow an air of awkwardness to settle atop them, the blonde princess reached out to pull the brunette close, turning her in the process so that her betrothed had her back pressed against her.

Emma's arms circled Regina, her wrists criss-crossed around the smaller girl's middle, trapping Regina's hands against her own chest. "It's important to know how to escape the clutches of an adversary." Emma's hushed words were warm against Regina's ear, and she pulled the girl closer to herself as she gave instructions. "Palms facing outward-strike down with all your might. At the same time, stomp as hard as you can on my foot and lean forward sharply."

Regina hardly registered anything Emma said at all with their bodies pressed together. Heat spread through her that had nothing to do with shame, and she gaped up at Emma with a furrow in her brow. She followed through with Emma's directions, but her stomp had little to no effect on the princess and she struggled when she tried to free herself. Even by putting all of her strength and weight into it, she flailed helplessly and couldn't break out of Emma's arms. "I'm doomed," she huffed.

Regina slouched into Emma and then shrugged the princess off to cross the room in a few, flustered steps.

"I don't believe that for a second." Emma retorted easily, and if she was amused by Regina's inability to break free, she kept it to herself. The faint floral scents that clung to the brunette lingered around Emma, even after the princess had wriggled free of her grasp. It was light, just enough to tickle the senses. Emma couldn't quite place the scents but she enjoyed them.

When Emma came up behind her in an attempt to comfort her, Regina spun around quite suddenly and distracted her betrothed with a gentle caress. "I suppose I'll just have to be fast enough so no one can ever catch me," she smirked, and then darted away.

A shiver trickled deliciously down Emma's arm in the wake of Regina's touch. Startled laughter bubbled up and shook her shoulders as she watched her betrothed dance out of reach with mischief in her eyes. "Playing to your strengths is never a bad thing." Emma agreed delightedly. Already her feet carried her in mock pursuit, her toes digging into the thick fur rug while her hands reached outwards in an attempt to catch Regina. She made a move as if to go left, but a quick turn saw Emma moving right, and as she snared the brunette's wrist with her hand, a roguish grin etched on her features. "Providing it's not being used against you."

"Maybe I'm exactly where I want to be. Put your arms around me, Emma. There's no one to see, and my mother's spell seems somehow weakened." Regina coiled her arms around Emma's waist and enfolded her betrothed into an innocent hug. She batted her long lashes over bright, hopeful eyes and sweetly nuzzled Emma. "We should practice dancing again. Can you believe we'll be dancing together at our wedding in less than a week? Only a few short days really." Her stomach rolled with anticipation, and she timidly pressed herself into Emma. As she gazed up at the one she was destined to marry, she felt truly happy—happier than she had ever been in her own recollection, and at peace with the way their arrangement had turned out.

After a few spins and turns around the room, Regina also found herself dizzy with exhaustion. "I hate for our night to end, but you ought to take me back to my room before we're discovered."

Emma saw from the window that dawn was not far off, and so they slipped down the corridor through which they came; they went back along the chilly path to Regina's quarters.

Regina removed the borrowed clothing in the darkness and smoothed out her nightdress as she crawled back into bed. She clasped Emma's hand until her betrothed withdrew, and her fingers were still curled when Cora burst into her bedroom before first light.

"Mama?" Regina woke up with a scratchy throat and a fever that left her cheeks burning hot. She coughed into an embroidered handkerchief while her mother honed in on her and frantically checked her temperature.

"Guards," Cora howled. "Call for the palace doctors. It's an emergency."

"But I'm fine," Regina sulkily argued. "I'm getting up. I want to see Emma—"

Her requests fell on deaf ears, and she remained lying in bed for the better part of the morning as a dwarf with spectacles mixed an herbal remedy for her cold. She grimaced as she swallowed down the thick paste that consisted of ground up leaves. If she cooperated, she assumed she would be allowed to visit with Emma.

Down the hall, Emma fussed with her shirt in front of the mirror and sighed at her hand maidens. "Well when can I see her?" She'd been up before they had even arrived and would have rushed out the door had they not caught her by the arms. Last night played on her mind—the way they'd practiced and the intensity in Regina that had shone as bright as the fire.

"Doc is with her just now." The older handmaiden stated with a roll of her eyes, then added abruptly when she caught the concern etched on the young princess's face, "It's merely a cold, and a worried mother attempting to rid it from her daughter before it fully takes root."

Emma narrowed her eyes, thoroughly unconvinced. Perhaps she had pushed her betrothed too far last night, having her in such a cold room for so long. Regina wasn't used to the cold winters here yet. Impulsively Emma ducked her head as a wave of shame took over; she should have known better, and in her excited attempt to impress she'd done nothing more than make Regina sick.

"Honey." The younger handmaiden supplied softly, her gentle fingers untangling the knots in Emma's hair carefully. "And some of those cinnamon treats you love so much, those will keep her warm."

Emma grinned brightly and turned to press her forehead against the girl's, "You're a genius." She beamed, and barely stood still long enough to have her tied back in a braid. The second it was done she shot off like a horse, running down the hallways and skidding unceremoniously around corners. The kitchen staff had long become used to her antics and rather than shoo her off, they worked around her with amusement.

"They're in a tin at the back." A large man with a cleaver whispered. His ruddy cheeks and dark beard didn't hide his smile, and the twinkle in his eye surely matched Emma's as she all but crawled halfway into a cupboard just to find her treasure. She bumped her head on the way out but it was worth it. With expectant hands she shook the tin next to her ear and grinned at the rattle from inside. "Perfect." She breathed, then peeked inside just to be sure.

On her way out she helped herself to a jar of honey and spoon to accompany it, as she dashed down back up the stairs she passed a delightfully floral arrangement and quickly grabbed a handful. Water dripped and soaked into her shirt but she didn't care, she was going to see Regina.

Regina stared up at the high vaulted ceilings that were painted like an escape to the faraway summer country. Her bedroom made her feel like a queen, even if her mother's presence reminded her that she was only a child who must obey orders. She once worried that she would only have power in her marriage if she could sway and manipulate Emma using the tactics that Cora tried to ingrain in her. After meeting Emma, she realized that she might have some independence without being so vile. Her mind wandered to thoughts of her wedding and the hour when she would be free.

The little dwarf applied a scarf soaked in liniment to her neck, and Regina kept still and quiet as she focused on the future. She'd finally get to experience all that her mother deemed forbidden—traveling and reading, sword-fighting and horseback riding, and her first kiss—all with Emma.

"That should do it," Doc squeaked and pushed up his spectacles. "We should have you feeling better in no time."

"Thank you," Regina softly replied, although the scarf felt tight around her throat.

As Emma unexpectedly sped into the room, Regina sprang up and threw her legs over the edge of the bed. "Emma!" she cried, and when Emma came to her, she slipped into her betrothed's arms and allowed the stronger girl to lift her. She covered her mouth to cough, and then held onto Emma tightly. "I was worried I wouldn't get to see you today," she whispered. "Please stay a while? Mother's forcing me to rest."

The jar of honey and tin of sweets were tossed onto the bed the second Regina leapt up to greet her, Emma clutched the brunette as tightly as the flowers forgotten in her hand. With care, she scooped the girl up and spun her around. "I've missed you." The blonde princess mumbled gently against the sodden scarf stuck to Regina's neck. Already she hated it.

Once she sat the brunette back down on her own feet, Emma thrust the flowers towards her with an excited grin, "Of course you get to see me, in fact I was wondering if you'd like to join me for breakfast?" Ever aware that Cora would play a part in the decision, and that word would get back to her thanks to the attentive handmaidens she'd situated with Regina, Emma added with a smirk, "I'll have a nice room set up with a roaring fire and view of the gardens, so you're out of the main hall, after all it's important you rest, and eat well, especially when you feel poorly. My mother will have already sent word to the kitchen."

It was true, Snow would have already given word to set up a separate room, after all Emma's handmaidens had informed her of Regina feeling unwell, and well the guards would have had to have spoken to the Queen in order to get Doc. Cora may have managed to use magic on Emma without her knowledge or consent, but this was Emma's home, and the blonde could be just as crafty.

With a soft smile, Emma motioned to the gifts, "Honey for your throat and the tin…" She paused in thought then nodded as if to herself. "We'll bring that with us, I don't wish to spoil your appetite." Offering her arm, Emma straightened up and brushed down her shirt, finally noticing the wet patch at the bottom. Hastily she tucked it into her pants and ignored the blush that colored her cheeks.

Regina let out a chuckle and tenderly caressed the pink roses. She found a spot on her dresser to place the bouquet, and one of her handmaidens fetched a vase for Emma's thoughtful gift.

Cora had gone off to attend to pressing business matters, and Emma's invitation was a welcome excuse to leave her bedroom. She could persuade her mother that she was only following instructions to keep Emma happy. On nimble feet, she hurried to grab her robe and bundle herself up. "I suppose a private room would be alright, considering I must stay in my bedclothes."

One of Snow's attendants came to collect Emma, and reported that the Queen had indeed asked her servants to prepare a private breakfast for Regina. They went down the hall to a parlor decorated in pink velvet and foreign drapings, where a table was set with porridge and sausages, and exotic fruits that were hard to obtain in the snowy season. Regina sank down in the chair across from Emma and happily bathed in the heat of the fire. "Mother is very frustrated by my illness, but she says I'm still to have a lesson later this afternoon. How will you spend the day?"

Why anyone would be frustrated by someone falling ill was beyond Emma. It wasn't as if her betrothed had deliberately set out to be stricken by an illness. Emma's brows furrowed together as she stabbed at a sausage and dropped it into her bowl of porridge. "Your cold is most likely my fault, but certainly not yours." The blonde princess sighed at the thought of Cora and used her fork to break the sausage into chunks. She stirred it through her steaming porridge thoughtfully and watched Regina select, and unselect, what she fancied having.

"What kind of lesson?" It was asked curiously, albeit with a slight smile. Regina could read and write perfectly and her skills with numbers were brilliant, she was educated in all the ways Emma had frankly resisted as a child and succumbed to as she grew. Was there anything Cora could teach her that nobody else could, or that Regina could learn herself?

With a slight shrug of her shoulders, Emma added lightly, "I'll no doubt find myself being called on to attend to something. If not, I'll be waiting for your lesson to end."

"Mother teaches me all sorts of things—but especially etiquette," Regina carefully explained as she spooned cinnamon onto her porridge. She had no doubt that Cora's lesson would be related to the upcoming wedding, but she dared not mention that to Emma. Her mother's use of magic caused enough problems already, but she worried about how Emma might react if she discovered how Cora trained her into orderliness and docility.

Regina knew her mother made other arrangements for her future, in case the current agreement with Snow White fell through. She tried to avoid thinking of the alternatives, but a pit of fear in her stomach grew and grew throughout the breakfast.

Her mother came to collect her much earlier than expected. Cora claimed the parlor for herself and herded Emma to the door while the remnants of their morning meal were still hot on the table. "I appreciate your cooperation," Cora clucked at Emma, and then waved the princess from the room as if she was not a guest in the girl's castle.

"I'll show her cooperation." Emma seethed under her breath as the doors to the room were closed by the elder woman, locking everyone else in and her out. Guards weren't necessary down this hall because they were stationed further away ensuring nobody who shouldn't have passage to this area of the castle would get by. Still, Emma swung her head to the left and then to the right, double checking that she, and she alone, would be in the hallway.

The irritation of being brushed aside out of a room in her own home sizzled within her veins and made the young princess feel irrationally wild. That was the third time Cora had belittled her in front of her betrothed, and Emma refused to let there be a fourth. Who did this woman think she was? If her mother or father found out there would be hell to pay.

No, she couldn't rely on her parents to take care of her grievances forever. Though the idea of Cora being reprimanded did so titillate Emma.

Given that her breakfast was still untouched in the room, and she'd been cast out like a stray pup, nobody could say she wasn't justified if she banged relentlessly on the door. Although the noise would draw a crowd, and while she would enjoy Cora's humiliation, Emma didn't wish to bring about such a scenario for her bride.

What was going on in there anyway, and why did it have to happen this very moment? They were to be married; their time together was crucial.

On the other side of the door, Regina did her best not to anger her mother; she tried to make herself seem presentable when she learned they would not be alone for her lesson.

"Our corsetiere will be coming to measure you again," Cora huffed, and then let her fault-finding eye rove over Regina.

Madame Guff, the corsetiere, was a jolly woman who wore bright colors even in the dead of winter and whose reputation for bluntness preceded her. She bustled into the parlor with only a quick curtsy for Cora, and then spun Regina in the direction of the mirror. "No bosom still, I see," she frowned studiously, and yet not unkindly. "Soon—soon."

Guff opened her bags and lifted out silk chemises and nightgowns, the likes of which Regina had never seen before.

"I'm to wear this to bed?" Regina asked in confusion, and her raked her fingertips over the sheer, pale blue fabric. "This won't keep me warm. How am I to sleep in it?"

"Sleep? You won't be sleeping," chuckled Madame Guff, but Cora glared daggers at the unseemly woman.

Impulsively, Emma crouched down to peek through the keyhole; it was hard to see much of anything, but she could have sworn she saw a large woman hand over some slip of fabric. Turning her head, she allowed her ear to press against the cool metal and strained to listen to the conversation. Emma could have sworn she heard Regina say something about being cold while sleeping, and the roguish remarks from the woman brought color to her cheeks.

Regina also blushed and went to the secluded corner of the room to try on one of the silks. She stepped out of her bedclothes and looked at herself in the mirror – her breasts were full and round, even if small, and she boldly wondered what it would feel like to have Emma hold them. It left a pleasant tingling inside of her, but she shrank back in shame and slipped into the fragile nightgown.

Her mind was thoroughly preoccupied with considerations of what married couples did, and though her knowledge of that was sorely lacking, Regina could imagine lying in Emma's arms. Pleasant chills went down her back, but she was shaken from her reverie by Cora's insistence that she come out.

Regina moved away from the curtained area of the room and presented herself to her mother and Madame Guff, who tittered in approval.

"She should have one in blue and one in white," Madame Guff stressed, and produced a selection of white gowns for Cora to see.

"Princess Emma is rather fond of blue," Madame Guff added, and Regina clutched at the soft material as if that thought made her all the more willing to wear it.

"The princess has the tastes of a man, from what I can see," Cora grumbled critically. "Apart from her looks, she's a poor specimen of her sex. But I suppose that's all to our advantage. She's already infatuated with Regina. I didn't expect this union to go off so seamlessly." She rubbed her arthritic hands together and paced the floor, dragging the long train of her dress.

"Mother, I wish you wouldn't speak of her so," Regina courageously piped in, but she was silenced by the sizzle of magic in the air. She moved towards Madame Guff, and took comfort in the presence of the other woman.

"I'll speak of her however I please," Cora groused; then she suddenly tensed and scrunched her wrinkled face in anger. She lifted her hand and blew back the door, then flew towards the unsuspecting princess with rapid speed and seized the girl by the wrist. "How dare you snoop?" Gripping Emma firmly, she pulled the princess inside the room and in a flash, clothed Regina in a proper dress. "This is unacceptable behavior. I shall have to inform your mother. Now, apologize to my daughter at once."

Emma's anger at the things she heard took precedence over the fact that she'd just been caught, and though she was dragged into the room like a wayward orphan, the princess' face reflected nothing of the pain Cora's remarks caused. Oh, but her eyes, they burned with emotion, and once she'd wrenched her arm from Cora she surveyed the room. All but the elder woman looked ashamed, and some even tried to hide their surprise at the rough treatment they'd just witnessed.

"Yes, I dare say it's highly unacceptable." The air in the room thickened with tension, and the women and young maidens that came to help seemed transfixed on what was happening before their very eyes.

Cora hardly noticed anyone else's reaction, and only relinquished her squeezing hold on Emma to turn towards her daughter. "Do you realize how your betrothed has just humiliated you?" she spat.

Conflicted and mortified, Regina could only shake her head and rush to Emma's side. "She wouldn't. It was only an accident. Emma meant to take me to the library after my lesson," she lied, but no one seemed to be listening to her.

Emma not only slipped her hand out as if to shield Regina from Cora, she stepped into the woman's space. Her gaze bore into the elder's challengingly. "Not only did you banish me from the room my mother so kindly set up for your daughter's breakfast, you saw fit to escort me out without so much as allowing me the chance to taste my first meal."

Someone gasped, but Emma straightened up and squared her shoulders, her eyes blazing while her lips tugged into a lazy smirk. "Yes Cora, let us fetch my mother, so we may explain why laid hands on me right after you slandered my character, and while I'm sure your handmaidens would like nothing more than to venture anywhere else in the castle but here, I'd like to express the penalties for lying within these walls can have dire consequences. No doubt it would be easy to state that nobody saw or heard anything, but we do have many ways to pull the truth from someone who's unwilling."

Emma paused to draw breath and let her words sink in. No longer would she be bullied by a woman in her own home, and no more would she take it silently. "As a guest in my home I'm sure you find my approach rather unladylike, but I've never been one to talk behind someone's back when I can do so straight to their face, but then again, I have the tastes of a man, so my rough behavior shouldn't be surprising."

From the corner of her eye, Emma could see two young women barely older than herself exchange an excited, though wordless, look to one another. Evidently nobody dared speak back to Cora Mills. Until now.

Cora momentarily held her tongue, but the older woman looked nothing short of menacing. Her hand shook and twisted her fingers until they were curled and clawlike, but she restrained herself from forming a fireball within her clutches. "You know perhaps I was mistaken," she calmly hissed. "Perhaps this marriage isn't right for my daughter."

Regina threw herself in front of Emma, her lashes instantly wet from tears as she surrendered to her mother's veiled threat. "Mama please," she quietly begged, and clung to Emma. "Don't do this. This is all just a misunderstanding. Isn't it, Emma? Tell her." She experienced a soft sob rising in her throat, and looked to Emma to defend her – not by creating further conflict with her mother, but by letting this incident go overlooked.

With all her might, she tried to pull Emma from her mother, but Cora was unrelenting and her betrothed would not budge.

"I have half a mind to pack your bags Regina, and send you home until we can reach a resolution." Cora sniffed the air haughtily, then snapped her fingers to send the maids off to do as she suggested.

"But I don't want to leave," Regina practically whimpered, and glanced back at Emma in the hopes that the other girl could save her. As the maids and attendants began to leave, her panic grew.

Cora wore a small, triumphant smile that grew steadily as Regina groveled, and she beckoned her daughter forward to envelop the girl in a hug. "Calm yourself, dear," she whispered soothingly. "I was only testing your betrothed. It's very clear to me that Emma is in love with you. Aren't you, princess?" She glanced back at Emma, and lightly placed a hand over the blonde girl's shoulder. "I just wanted to send the maids off so they wouldn't have to listen to our private conversations. You must understand that my daughter is the apple of my eye, Emma, and I don't want to lose her to just anyone. You seem right for the job."

Regina distrusted her mother's speech, but she was content that she would remain at the castle with Emma. "Thank you mother," she muttered tearfully, and returned the hug.

Silently, Emma took it all in. The glee behind Cora's eyes as her daughter begged, the way Regina so willingly bent for the woman's will, and how undeniably predatory the older woman's grip was on her shoulder. Emma wasn't a fool, and she stared solemnly back at Cora as her betrothed coiled herself around the evil woman. It became clear that Regina wanted, more than anything, to please her mother and to be loved in return, but Emma had to wonder at what cost.

Cora could not be trusted; that much was certain, but what could she do now? The small voice in the back of her mind suggested she lock Cora in a cell and proceed with the wedding, but given the display from Regina, it was unlikely the girl would want to marry if her mother was left to rot out of sight.

Emma had barely opened her mouth when Snow and a following of handmaidens walked into the room. The smile on the Queen's face was fixed as she caught sight of the untouched spread of food, and she cocked her head to the side. "Was there an issue with breakfast?"

"No. I've been looking forward to having it with Regina all morning," Emma stated flatly.

Snow kept her eyes off of Emma, because she could sense the anger seeping from her, and instead focused on Regina, who turned a ghastly shade of pale under her gaze. Anyone could see the girl was terrified, and she would get to the bottom of it later when she could speak to Emma alone. "Why don't we all sit down and have some, hm? I slipped away so I could join you this morning. Come, let's eat." Snow ushered everyone to the table, and with ease, situated herself between Cora and Regina, allowing Emma to be seated with her betrothed.

Regina's breath stuck in her throat from the stress of it all, and she silently wrapped her hand over Emma's arm as if she was afraid of letting go. She ate meekly, in small bites that she hardly tasted, but she politely murmured, "this is wonderful" and "thank you" to Queen Snow. Her mind was preoccupied with the thought that the Queen might banish her mother from the kingdom, and if her mother left, she would have no choice but to follow. She knew with a certainty that the fragile happiness she enjoyed over the past days was bound to shatter. All of the joyful moments in her life were like breakables, and the more treasured ones also tended to be the easiest to destroy.

Regina tried her hardest to keep her face clear of emotion—but it was an impossible task when she felt so vulnerable. She tugged at the scarf that still shielded her neck, and stared at her grainy porridge until she composed herself.

In spite of all of her fears, she dared to hope and dream of her wedding day – especially as Snow talked of the preparations that were already underway in the ceremonial hall. She made a silent wish that she wouldn't be disgraced.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** We know it's been a while, so if you are still reading this, thank you for your patience. This chapter is rated **mature,** due to some of the conversation that Regina and Emma engage in. If you are still interested in reading more of this story, please let us know - it helps us to prioritize what we're writing.

* * *

Firewood crackled and split from the bright orange and yellow flames that consumed them fully. The flames appeared to skip and sway, while smoke curled intricately above in patterns that made Emma think of ink swirling through water.

Compromises had been reached after the morning debacle with Cora, but for once they had landed in Emma's favor. While Regina spent the afternoon resting in her chambers, Emma spent hours hounding her parents until finally they had to listen to her. Wearing them down had been half the battle—but convincing them that it would be wise to have a quiet dinner alone with Regina had been rather easy, on the condition that they have a chaperone.

After all, how could they disagree when Emma had suggested that her father be the one to keep an eye on them? It would give her mother time to spend with Cora, and wasn't that the point of having guests?

Yes, Emma had been sly, but her scheming had worked. Now she stood in a small, warmly lit room often used by the maids for their own meals. With a roaring fire, a basket filled with warm food, and several of the books that she and Regina had selected from the library previously, Emma felt a tingle of excitement. It wasn't perfect, but perhaps Regina would appreciate that they at least would be spending time together, mostly alone, over a meal.

Regina appeared promptly with her escort, but the ladies went away again hurriedly and left the girl standing alone at the door. Even clothed in a gown the color of a blue jay's egg that plunged sharply at the neckline and revealed much more skin than her usual dresses, the future queen still looked young and unsure of herself.

"Don't worry," Emma whispered softly as she approached Regina. "Once my father eats, all he'll want to do is recline in his chair with one of his own books." Her gentle fingers brushed against the back of Regina's hand, but the princess didn't dare take it just yet. "I owe you an apology for this morning. I never intended to upset or embarrass you." The words were heartfelt, and Emma's eyes pleaded remorsefully with her betrothed. "I'm sorry, Regina. Can you forgive me?"

Regina took in the humble meal and Emma's soft apology with appreciation. Her eyes reflected the glow of the fire, and glistened with longing as she gave a weak nod. "Of course," she exhaled. "I was never upset with you."

Only then did Emma offer her hand to the girl, and once accepted, she led the way to a table at the far end of the room where candles flickered invitingly next to the basket on top. "I must confess, I did hear you say something about being cold while sleeping."

Oblivious to what had been happening in the room and why Regina had voiced such a thing, Emma drew the only possible conclusion she could as she pulled out a chair for Regina to sit. "I'm aware the winters here are particularly harsh for those not acclimated to the weather. If you like, I can have a pair of thick woolens made to keep you warm at night?"

Heat traveled up Regina's neck, and her face went pink as she glanced back at the door, where Emma's father lingered.

With a meek little laugh, she stepped closer to Emma and fastly clutched at her betrothed's hand. "I—" she stuttered, then took a hitching breath. "That would be lovely, Emma, but I'm not to wear much to bed after we're married."

She sat in the spot Emma had chosen, and braced her jittery hands on the oak table. Skittishly, she gazed back at Emma as if in fear of earning the princess' disapproval. "That was the whole reason Madame Guff came to visit me. She's not only preparing my wedding gown, but also my nightdresses for our wedding night-"

Confusion caused Emma's brows to knit together, yet she busied herself by opening the basket and setting the table as she listened to Regina's explanations. At first, the princess wanted to insist that sleeping in the winters with very little could only invite the winter sickness to take hold, but then, as she caught a glimpse of Regina, and heard the reason behind the fashioning of the nightgowns, Emma suddenly comprehended exactly what was being said.

"Oh. Well I-I mean if this is—" Emma faltered, trapped in that uncertain space between desire and self consciousness. Her hand brandished a small rustic loaf before she remembered what she was doing and put it aside on the nearest plate. "What I mean to say is, if you want to wear other, warmer things once we're alone in our bedchambers, nobody would ever know."

Since when did she get flustered over talk of nightgowns? Emma dared glance down at Regina, and realized it had very little to do with the material of the nightgown itself, and everything to do with the implications of what was under it. She cleared her throat and swiftly placed the food before her betrothed. Little pots stuffed full of meats, potatoes and root vegetables, with hearty broth filled with pearl barley and mutton.

Tonight, Emma would be making sure Regina ate something that would restore her energy, especially when the girl was fighting off a cold already.

Regina's gaze bashfully flew away from Emma, and she carefully tucked an embroidered napkin into her lap. She knew she should be ashamed of broaching this matter with Emma, but there was no other way to seek clarification – nor anyone else she could confide in about these issues without judgment, or terrible consequence.

King David still stood out of range of hearing, and Regina boldly confessed to all of her most private thoughts. "It's confusing," she whispered. "I always understood that I was to lie naked with you, and once that happens, it's like a contract. It truly makes me your wife." Her breathing grew shallow, and she placed her trembling arms on the arms of the chair to steady their shakiness. "I must admit, I don't know much about what will happen on our wedding night, but when I'm around you, I believe I begin to understand." With a slow exhale and an agitated shake of her head, she made further admissions. "I want to lie with you," she quietly intoned. "I don't know why, but while you were gone, it was all I could think about. I didn't get much rest. I kept returning to the same thought of our marriage bed, and in my imaginings, you grasped my breasts and took off my nightdress. Then you looked at me in the most carnal of places, and now, Emma, I desperately want you to look-"

Regina's hushed words pulled Emma closer, and soon the young princess found herself leaning into the table, her hands clutched around the thick wood to tether her to the moment, even if her heart tried to break free of her chest. "You're under no obligation to lie with me if you don't wish to," Emma hastily whispered, but all she could do was swallow thickly when she listened to what Regina so desired. Almost against her will, Emma began to picture it in her mind – a vision of her betrothed in a nightgown blossomed to life, and she swore she could almost feel the supple warmth and weight of Regina's breasts in her palms.

At the most inopportune time, King David strolled further into the room and spotted the strange look on his daughter's face. "What are you two discussing?" he grinned. "You both look so serious. Shouldn't you be laughing and enjoying yourselves? You can truly get to know one another now without anyone's scrutiny."

The sudden interruption drove off all of Emma's fantasies, and she responded with foolhardy rapidity, forgetting herself, and that they hadn't done anything wrong. "I'm sorry!" she spat out, then her brow rumpled in bafflement as her mind caught up with the words her father had truly uttered. "We—were discussing math. I was telling Regina how much I loathed my studies."

Her father snatched an apple from a basket on the table, rolled it up his arm and snatched it from the air. "Well, I'll let you get back to it. I'm just going to eat and take a rest by the fire." To allow them the illusion of privacy, he chose not to dine with them, and went straight to his post with a book. "You can pretend I've gone away to bed."

Emma's expression might still have been strained, but thankfully her father just raised an eyebrow back at her and settled down in his chair.

She had been right to request his presence; she knew he wouldn't pester them the way Regina's handmaidens would, by sitting too close and listening in on their conversation.

Finally, once her father had retreated, Emma relaxed enough to shyly glance at Regina. "Do you really want that, with me?" She asked lightly, but a shiver of nervousness affected her tone and Emma couldn't mask it.

Regina took the princess by the hand and slid her fingers through Emma's larger ones. "I do," she stressed. "Our wedding night can't seem to come fast enough. I want to be yours, Emma, so that my mother can never take me away from you."

Regina's declaration made a small, reassured smile spread across Emma's lips. "I brought along some of the books you selected," Emma explained, not missing the chance to initiate a discussion about the matters that would concern them in a few days time. "There are also some that I picked out that involve relationships between women. I was wondering if perhaps we could look through them together as we ate…" Emma's features tinged red and her palms felt sweaty as she slid a book towards Regina.

"This one often leaves me…" Emma paused, licked her lips nervously, and carried on boldly, even if she did whisper, "rather flushed, and breathless, but in a pleasant way."

 _Oh, how she hoped it gave Regina the same reaction._

Regina curiously picked up the book, and opened the cover with extreme care. She read a few lines aloud from the dusty parchment, but she went silent as it struck her that this was the most forbidden kind of romantic literature. She kept her eyes trained on the words, and the detailed descriptions of two women in states of complete undress. Not long into the story, the women began to couple for pleasure. The prose stunned Regina, and she gasped over the various ways the women shared their bodies. Each new page thoroughly occupied her attention, and her chest began to heave with unfamiliar urges.

"Is this what you wish you to do with me?" Regina asked almost imploringly. Her long lashes fluttered back over hopeful, striking eyes. She hardly touched her meal; she felt inquisitive, and ravenous in an unexpected way, without experiencing any pangs of true hunger. "It must surely be vulgar to talk of such things aloud, especially at dinner, but I once heard a maid gossiping about the importance of a woman knowing her husband's appetites," she muttered. "The maid wasn't speaking of food. What are your appetites, Emma?"

"M-mine?" Emma stuttered around a piece of meat, then swallowed it practically whole as Regina inched closer to eagerly take her hand again. Regina's soft, warm fingers curled around her own, and Emma couldn't help the way she looked at the difference between them. Given their conversation it was easy for Emma's mind to wander further still – to where her fingers might go after they'd traced every curve of Regina's body on their wedding night. "It would be a lie to say I haven't thought of making love to you, but I'm not sure I know what my appetites are yet. Do you know yours?" She wasn't mocking Regina by asking. Emma was sincere, and it showed in the way her eyes found Regina's, and in the intense gaze they exchanged.

Regina gently shook her head, as if worried about coming off as terribly naïve.

With the book propped open in front of her, Regina pointed at a passage that appeared to perplex her. She lowered her head as she spoke of a subject that that had troubled her in the past. "On the eve that we're married, when I'm to come to your bed, and relinquish my maidenhood to you-" she haltingly muttered. "How would it please you most to claim it?" Meaningfully, she studied Emma's longer, thick fingers and turned a shade more scarlet.

The mere suggestion of claiming Regina did peculiar and unsettling things to Emma. She felt feverish, and could feel her pulse as it thrummed through her veins. It wasn't proper, to consider any part of Regina as property, or hers for the taking - but oh, how could she explain _that the idea of it,_ of being the one to take it, filled her with intense heat and desire?

Emma struggled with her mixed feelings, and bit down on her lip as she tried to articulate what she wanted to say. "Nothing would give me more pleasure than knowing you were giving it to me because you wanted to-not because it was expected." Emma paused, her eyes darting towards her father to ensure he was preoccupied far away. "So instead," She continued softly, imagination running wild. "Why don't we talk of how you would like it to be taken? There is a passage in the book that goes into great detail of how exquisite the softness of lips and warmth of tongue could be, if you would rather that..."

Regina sought the chapter in the book that referenced those sensual acts. She looked conflicted, and even a bit distressed by Emma's insistence that she decide. Facing her own wants and testing out her new freedoms brought on panic, but also elation. "I want to experience all of this with you," she timidly admitted. "But I feel… so strange, Emma. I ache just in talking about these matters. It seems the only thing that would satisfy me is to have you – so deep inside – filling the whole of me. Giving me part of you, as you take all of me, in turn." She squeezed Emma's hand tighter, and drew the princess' arm over the table. Her lips parted as she inhaled sharply, and then she glanced down at Emma's fingers. "This way," she muttered decisively. "Please? For our wedding night."

Enraptured with Regina's every word, Emma felt her temperature rise and a pleasant pulse spread out through her body. Though her breathing maintained a steady, slow pace, she realized it was only due to her sword training that she wasn't yet panting. However, there was no way Emma could hope to disguise the way her hips jolted forward when Regina gripped at her fingers, making her desires very clear. Emma's teeth found purchase in her lower lip and she swallowed the noise that tried to free itself from her throat. "Yes," she all but growled, her green eyes intense as she watched Regina's face. "I want that. To feel you against my fingertips, to experience your warmth so intimately wrapped around my fingers." Emma felt almost dizzy with love and lust, and they battled silently within her. Had her father not been there, she might have felt compelled to do something foolish, like dive over the table to kiss the lips of her betrothed.

With her request granted, Regina almost smiled to herself as she continued to peruse the book. The next pages recounted the use of an instrument in lovemaking, shaped to fulfill a similar purpose and covered in the softest leather. The woman in the story had been using it on her own body.

Regina passed the book to Emma, to allow them to read the same section. "I don't quite understand what they're talking about," she disclosed. "Why is she acting alone, and what is the writer describing?"

In an attempt to compose herself, Emma gulped at the water in her cup, then wiped her cold hand against her forehead. Carefully, she slid the book around to gaze at the pages that confused Regina, and felt another tingle of excitement rush through her limbs. "I will tell you, but I insist you eat as I do so. I don't want you leaving here without something in your stomach and I shan't give anyone the excuse to think we were doing anything other than having dinner."

To appease Emma, Regina tasted the vegetables and meats that covered her plate, and wetted her lips with the wine in her own goblet.

Satisfied that Regina had listened to her, Emma hunched over slightly as if looking at her own plate, but it was a ploy to murmur softly, "In this part of the story, the woman is exploring herself the way a lover would, commanding her own pleasure and finding out what she enjoys."

Emma licked her lips and felt a blush scald her cheeks. She didn't have to read these pages to remember what they contained; she knew them by heart. "She's using an object that—" Emma cleared her throat quietly and tried to avoid eye contact. "That um – was crafted in the shape of… - " It felt silly to say, and yet almost exciting. "To resemble the part of a man that they all tend to brag about. I've heard they can apparently be crafted in many shapes and sizes, and lonesome women, and sometimes men, enjoy them as an extra source of pleasure." Despite the shyness that enveloped Emma, she sought out Regina's gaze and added with a slight husk, "Sometimes, people use them together."

"You must think I'm rather ignorant," Regina sighed insecurely, and her mouth fell into its natural pout. "You're more knowledgeable about all of this than I am." She drew the book back over to her, and peered down at the text as she attempted to visualize two lovers making use of such a device. "I sense the idea of this thrills you, and if that's the case, then we must have one. Have you ordered any to be crafted for us?"

The question caught her off guard and Emma swallowed thickly. Unintentional thoughts intruded within her mind and her neck burned with a blush that crept over her skin like a guilty stain. "I would never order something like that without discussing it with you first." Emma whispered, her tongue all but throwing the words out of her mouth. "Would it please you if I say I will, or would your heart sink at the thought of it? If we're to share a life together as equals, then that includes what happens within our bed chambers." Emma's voice was confident and the look in her eyes said that she wouldn't stand for anything less.

Regina fussed with the napkin that was draped over her lap. "I don't want a man or any part of a man, but this isn't the same, is it?" she asked. "We should have one made."

All of this talk felt so forbidden and improper, and yet Regina couldn't bring herself to end their conversation. The risk made it more exhilarating, yet a shiver of fright went through her. "I wish I could touch you," she sulked. "I would like to sneak away tonight, so we could try to kiss each other again, but I'm frightened there will be horrible consequences if we were to get caught. We shall have to just continue to exchange our secret longings until we exchange our vows in a few days time."

"Please, tell me of your longings, Emma," Regina softly begged. "Tell me how you would prefer me to give you pleasure, and if there are other passionate customs that intrigue you."

"My longings?" Emma shyly shifted in her chair, and lifted a spoonful of soup to her parched mouth. Her throat had become terribly dry and she didn't want her father to notice they were barely touching their meal. "I must admit I do wish I could kiss you, and touch you, but I think you're right. If we were caught now, more than ever, it may jeopardize our future together and I don't want to chance that." While that had been true, Emma still averted her gaze when Regina watched her patiently and waited for her to continue. Her palms began to feel sweaty and Emma licked her lips to quell the nervous beating of her heart. "We can't touch each other, but tonight, when we are alone in our bedchambers, warm under the blankets, we could think of each other and…" Emma coyly looked through her lashes at Regina. "Touch ourselves instead."

Regina's mouth fell open at the bold request, but before she could agree or refuse, the heavy door to their private dining hall swung back.

Queen Snow honed in on her daughter, and with a doting smile, peered over the princess' shoulder at the collection of books on the table. "It's nice to see you girls are enjoying yourselves," she remarked, and blessedly failed to do more than glance over the story titles.

Regina hurriedly slammed one of the books shut and primly sat up straighter.

Emma startled at the sudden sight and closeness of her mother. Regina's quick reflexes both startled and impressed her, and she made a mental note to thank her betrothed for being so clear headed in the moment.

"I thought maybe you'd like to take Regina down to the ballroom," Queen Snow explained and gently placed a gloved hand on Emma's shoulder. "The faeries have just finished with the wedding decorations. Everyone is so excited. That was all anyone could talk about at dinner tonight!"

"Why?" Emma exhaled in panic, then shook herself back into some semblance of composure. "I mean what? They have?"

Anxiety became eagerness as Emma glanced towards Regina. The idea of getting to see her betrothed's reaction fast consumed all her thoughts and she stood up immediately. "I think that's a wonderful idea. Thank you, mother."

With a step forward, Emma courteously offered her hand to Regina and smiled in warm solicitation. "Would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the ballroom, Regina?" Gushing with energy, the princess rocked impatiently back on her heels.

Regina gathered up the end of her billowy dress and looped her arm through Emma's arm. "Happily," she replied. It was their chance to steal away without a chaperone, but much to their disappointment, a few of Regina's ladies in waiting were already standing near the door when they exited the small dining room together.

"Emma," Regina muttered, careful to use language that was vague enough to throw off any eavesdropper. "I would like to grant your request from before, but I feel we'd best wait. I wish to experience what we both mutually yearn for – "

"Our first kiss," Regina delicately added, as her ladies circled in closer. Emma understood her true meaning, though in the midst of their present company, they didn't speak of it again. The ladies ushered them down the hall to the grand ballroom, and away from their risqué tête-à-tête.

It had been a brazen thing for Emma to suggest, and there was a hint of shame that took hold in her as they were guided down the hall. Regina was right to ask they wait. Emma hadn't been sure what she'd thought at the time to be so foolish. What if her betrothed considered her no better than the crude men she trained beside?

Emma was the first to enter the ballroom, although she only cared to see Regina's reaction to the spectacle.

Despite her valiant attempt to crane her neck backwards to gauge Regina's opinion, Emma unfortunately did nothing but glance at the ceiling, and for an awkward moment, she made eye contact with one of Regina's handmaidens who peered back at her like she was loon.

Righting herself, Emma had to wonder if perhaps she actually was one. It certainly explained her strange behavior. _No, that wasn't it and she knew well enough not to lie to herself._ She was falling in love. All the books she'd read had spoke of women losing their minds and Emma had always scoffed when she read it, but now look at her. Displaying all the characteristics of madness. Emma shrugged her shoulders in effort to dislodge the rambling in her mind.

Desperate though she was to step inside, Emma held back in order to offer Regina her arm. "This is where we'll dance on our wedding day." It came out as a breathy whisper that carried more emotion than Emma had wanted to display. With a sharp clearing of her throat, ever aware of all the eyes on her, Emma walked through the large doors and into the luminously decorated ballroom.

Along the high ceiling, enchanted lanterns gave off a gentle faerie glow. Magic snowflakes danced through the air and disappeared midway through their descent.

Orchids, white roses and stephanotis covered the cherry wood banquet tables in the adjoining hall, and clung to the wooden arbor where the couple would stand to make their vows.

Regina gasped at the splendid preparations, and let out a quiet giggle of merriment as she stepped along the carpet that led up to the dais where Emma would stand awaiting her on their wedding day. "I will dance with you tonight if you can catch me," Regina teased, and then ducked around a large pillar to play hide-and-seek with the princess. Her entourage stood by without interfering, though they showed their objection on frowning faces.

Emma paid no mind, and nobody dared utter a negative word in front of her mother, Snow, who stood proudly with her own attendants by her side.

The second Regina darted off Emma felt her feet instantly pull her along after the girl. She wasn't quite sure when she'd started to laugh herself, but she could hear it rising from her throat, rich and loud. "There is no if, I most certainly will!" Emma declared as she stalked after her betrothed.

As very serious as their conversation had been before, it was easy for them to transition back into this carefree behavior. "I think I know how to slow you down now," Regina taunted in a lowered her voice. "You are clumsy when your mind is on other subjects."

One hand splayed against a pillar so Emma could comfortably lean forward with a grin. "Nothing slows me down when I'm giving chase to you." She boasted roguishly, and stepped forward as if to catch Regina. Except Emma found herself a little flustered with her betrothed's tone, and felt the sensation of heat expand from her abdomen. "I am not clumsy!" Emma huffed indignantly. Though when she leaned towards the pillar again, she almost missed it. "I meant to do that." She hastily added, embarrassed by her fault.

Regina chuckled mischievously, and in search of a way to sneak up on Emma, she ran behind the latticework that had been put up along the rough-hewn stone walls. She realized too late that she had trapped herself, and her only option was to wheedle by or fling herself into Emma's arms.

With her mind made up, Regina threw her arms around the unsuspecting princess. "Dance with me!" she demanded, pressing her body against Emma's as firmly as she could in the presence of an audience.

Her ladies tutted softly at her, taking note of her every unbecoming behavior, though they soon fell silent when they noticed that Queen Snow was beaming.

"I would love nothing more." Emma eagerly stated, and allowed a moment more of the contact Regina offered her before leading them into the center of the dance floor.

Cora entered the ballroom in a sweeping rush, but made no attempts to reprimand Regina. She just scowled and clasped her hands patiently, waiting for the moment she could command Regina off to bed.

Cora's sudden appearance caught Emma's attention for a split second, but then her focus landed back on Regina. Nothing could ruin this moment for them, not even the sight of that woman and her obvious displeasure.

Regina curtsied to Emma and twirled gracefully, still laughing at Emma's awkwardness. It was only when Emma's hands fell to her hips that she stopped and leaned in close to Emma. Their bodies came together with perfect timing, and Regina's sigh of contentment became an unbidden, breathless noise that was not quite a groan.

Hearing the soft sound from Regina felt intimate, and Emma hummed her approval quietly in return.

"I was incredibly bold earlier. I hope you can forgive me." Emma whispered, with a subtle twist of her wrist that brought Regina half an inch closer. For a moment all she could do was stare into the depths of Regina's eyes. Flecks of amber marbled the dark mahogany; it inspired memories of sunlight flickering across the trees in the forest, enticing her to go on an adventure. "You have the most beautiful eyes. The kind I wish to gaze into for the rest of my life. I don't think I've told you that yet."

Not for the first time Emma had to wonder why her mouth opened so readily to disclose the thoughts in her head, but she didn't seem to mind as they moved in a full circle around the large room.

Regina swayed with Emma and nestled her face comfortably in the crook of the taller girl's neck. The compliments sent pleasant shudders up her spine, and left goose bumps over her bare shoulders. She let Emma spin her, and as the ballroom spiraled around her, she envisioned their wedding night when crowds would gather to witness their first dance together as the future queens of this land. Piningly, she stared up at Emma and lost herself in the evergreen of the princess' eyes. "Looking at you is like an escape from everything that's ever frightened me. You make me feel safe and wanted, Emma."

Oh, that melted Emma's heart as much as it pained her to acknowledge that Regina had things she feared. "I will always protect you." Emma vowed without any hint of amusement, her tone as serious as Cora's pinched face. Privately, she wondered if perhaps the woman had a secret supply of lemons she sucked on when nobody was around. It was all that could explain the woman's constant sour expression.

True to her word, the princess tightened her arms around Regina, relishing the soft warmth of the girl's breath against her neck. The subtle scent of soap tickled Emma's nose, and mingled with the floral scents that wafted from the candles burning steadily around the room that had been made with perfumed oils. "I will always protect you." Emma repeated softly, her eyes closing momentarily to bask in the moment of holding her betrothed.

The next turn she took, Regina glanced back towards the doorway where her mother conversed with Queen Snow. She would never forget Emma's ardent promise, and fully trusted that the princess would keep her word. "I'm afraid we must mind what we say," Regina whispered. "My mother is quite talented at reading lips. But I will tell you this: what we spoke of tonight has set me at ease about what will occur on the eve of our wedding. I don't regret confiding in you, nor do I wish you to feel ashamed to ask things of me. After we're married, we can discuss these subjects more freely, and I will be ready to give you whatsoever you desire."

"Then I look forward to all the things we shall get to talk about." Emma murmured almost mischievously, albeit with a teasing smile as they danced. Her careful feet led Regina around the room effortlessly, and Emma finally looked beyond her betrothed to take in the ornaments and decorations. The palest of blue silks interwove with the brightest, as if the sky and the sea were coming together. They further entwined with a rich, royal purple that Emma's mother had always loved. Some were hung in beautiful drapes, cascading from the ceiling to the floor, while others were done in ribbons—intricate small things that laced around sturdy, though delicate silver candleholders. Emma had never felt happier than she did right then, listening to Regina, but she took the liberty of tilting her backwards slightly in order for the girl to look up. "You see that? That's us. You're the pale blue, and I'm the darker one. It's a display of how our lives will be bound together." There was pride in Emma's voice, and it showed in the way the princess stood a little taller.

On the verge of taking another whirl, Regina pondered Emma's interpretation of the décor, and then came to a sudden halt as a realization swept over her. "Oh, Emma—we left the books in the private dining hall!"

Panic flickered across Emma's features like the shadows cast by a flame, but just as soon, she shook it off and smiled. "Don't worry about the books. I will have them taken to my bed chambers." How, she wasn't about to share, but free from prying eyes, Emma flicked her wrist and closed her eyes, letting the magic course through her veins and do her will.

Regina gasped out in relief, though she had little idea of how Emma would accomplish such a feat without endangering their reputations. "No one can ever find out about what we discussed," she warned, anxiously sneaking a glance at Cora's miserable, shriveled face.

With a tremor of dismay passing through her shoulders, she clung to Emma much too closely, and her mother's dark magic sent a horrible shock through her. She stumbled backward, half bending from the force of it, and let out the tiniest whimper of pain.

To prevent any onlooker from developing suspicions, Regina made herself stand upright again. "Emma, I think I've exhausted myself," she murmured, still grabbing at her ribs. "Please—please escort me to my chambers."

There were plenty of things that Emma could tolerate, but the sight of her betrothed in pain would never be one of them. Emma winced at the sight of Regina in the throes of such a terrible shock of magic; it felt like a fist squeezing around her own heart and she gasped. The moment they shared had been shattered by that damned spell Cora had placed on them. The thought of the woman caused Emma's lips to curl into a snarl while tension hardened her back until her bones felt like metal. Yet she snapped out of it immediately, and offered her hand to Regina with a hushed, worried whisper. "Are you okay?" Quickly, she announced louder for the benefit of everyone watching, "Yes of course, you must rest."

"They make such an adorable couple," Snow breathed out, not far away. From the smile on her face nobody would have known the sudden and sharp twist of her gut when she witnessed Regina stumble back. The instant way Regina shot back up, so worried, left no doubt in the Queen's mind that something had just happened. And she knew her daughter well enough to see that the stiffness in Emma's walk meant she was trying to conceal her emotions.

Queen Snow smiled warmly at Regina and Emma as they walked past, but before they could escape out the door, she placed a gentle hand on her daughter's shoulder to halt them. "I hope you both don't mind, but I'd like to escort you back to your chambers. I have to know all your thoughts on the ballroom!" Snow's tone was airy and enthusiastic as she gushed, "Regina, I must know your favorite flowers so we can make more beautiful arrangements and centerpieces."

A tingle of suspicion ran through Emma, but she was wise enough not to question it in front of anyone.

After Regina was safely back in her own chambers, Snow ushered Emma out of the room and down the torch lit hallway. The flickering flames cast shadows on the walls that had always accompanied Emma to bed, but tonight their reassuring patterns did nothing to soothe the worry that settled in the pit of her stomach. "Why do I have a feeling that's not all you want to ask?" she finally murmured under her breath.

Snow smiled down at Emma, but her soft, lilting tone had an edge of sharpness to it. "Because it's not."


	5. Chapter 5

We so appreciate your reviews! Here's the next chapter.

* * *

Clouds billowed like puffs of smoke, interspersed with the pale blue sky as they drifted slowly above. Sunlight pierced through in golden rays that lit up the icy wonderland of the kingdom in winter. Patches of a vast frozen pond shimmered under the warm beams with the anticipation of thawing, though many weeks still stretched between the cold season and spring. Towering pines lined the horizon, appearing almost huddled together with branches thick and weighted with snow.

Standing in the dying light, Snow breathed in the chilled air, letting it burn her nose and set her lungs ablaze, as she gazed at the picturesque scene before her. In the summer months, this was her favorite place to go. Not only for the breathtaking beauty of the view, but also for the solitude. It granted the Queen the most precious of things—a chance to be herself.

After a long moment she heard the crunching footfalls of her husband approaching, and turned to watch him draw near. Even after all these years, she lit up at the sight of her Prince Charming, and she reached for his hands the second he got close enough. "You came," Snow greeted him warmly.

"Of course," David laughed, pulling his wife into a tight embrace, as if they'd been apart for years instead of hours. "Usually you wait until the first flowers start to bloom before asking me here, but I'm not going to complain." His roguish grin couldn't be contained, nor would he ever want it to be as he looked at Snow suggestively.

"You never do complain," The Queen laughed, her hand landing soundly on David's arm with a smack. "Maybe you're happy to get frostbite, but I personally would rather certain things not fall off."

Humor dissolved from Snow's demeanor until she resembled one of the trees—a terrible weight had settled on her shoulders and she sighed from the pressure of it. "David, something happened in the ballroom last night." Worry lines marred her brow as she began tentatively, almost afraid at the prospect of being right. "I think Cora has used magic on her own daughter to, to- I don't know, keep her in line?"

"Snow," David sighed, albeit with a look of concern. "Cora might not be the nicest person around but she's not a monster. Do you really think she'd do something like that, and risk our agreement, and the wedding?"

The Queen shook her head. "You weren't there, David!" She stressed in exasperation, lips pressed together tightly in an effort to keep her voice down. "One second, our daughter was dancing with her betrothed. Regina leaned into Emma, and the next the poor girl was practically on the floor. The pain in her eyes…" Snow whispered, lost in the memory of it. "I walked them back to their bed chambers just so I could get Emma alone, but every question I asked, she deflected." Snow took her husband's hands and squeezed imploringly. "Emma knows something. I think if we both talk to her, she'll tell us what's going on."

David tensed up at the idea of a confrontation with their daughter, but he always presented a united front with his wife. He nodded solemnly, and drew Snow closer to shield her from the frost and the possible hardships to come. "Emma went down to train with the swordsmen. She did seem angry this morning, and Regina has yet to leave her room. I assumed it was because she's still recovering from a cold." With a troubled look on his face, he guided Snow back towards their horses and readied himself to return home. "I'll go and find Emma, and with any luck, we'll meet you shortly in our private quarters."

He prodded the side of his horse with his heel, and the animal began to gallop off to the castle at a pace that matched his need for urgency. Upon reaching the stables, he slipped from his saddle and passed the reins to the stable master with a word of thanks. Then he sought Emma in the practice hall, where several visitors gathered to spar and hone their fighting skills. Unfortunately, Emma was nowhere among the men, though one of his captains waved him over.

"Your daughter challenged everyone this afternoon!" laughed the captain, although the man had a glimmer of concern in his bright eyes. "She wounded Cadogan. Oh, it wasn't more than a scratch—but I could tell she was upset by it. I think she's gone away to the western tower to clear her head, if you're looking for her."

"I am," King David confirmed, clapping the man on the arm for his helpful information. "Thank you for looking out for Emma, and tell Cadogan I'm sorry."

"It's no bother," the captain insisted, with a good-natured shake of his head. "We all feel fortunate that the kingdom is going to pass into the hands of someone who can defend it."

David nodded in understanding, and glanced around at the men who appeared to be in agreement with the captain; then he left the hall to search for Emma.

As the captain had suggested, Emma stood at the grand window in the western tower, which overlooked the palisades, and the hills below the summit where their castle had been built. "Emma," he breathed, glimpsing all of the signs of his daughter's frustration. "Your mother and I would like to speak with you."

In hindsight, Emma should have known that coming here wouldn't bring her any of the comfort she so desperately sought. Instead, the beautiful view of a kingdom frozen only served to leave her feeling as coated in ice as the rest of the land. Cold, stuck, and strangely fragile. The sound of her father's voice snapped Emma back to attention, and her shoulders fell in response. _Oh, this did not bode well._

"It was an accident, I never meant to hurt him, I was just so-"

"We'll talk about that too," David cut in, silencing his daughter more out of kindness than anger. Whatever had happened yesterday, it clearly played a part in how Emma had behaved and whether he liked it or not, he would get to the root of it. With a tense smile, David held his hand out for his daughter, and added softly, "But first, come with me. Your mother is waiting."

Emma's heart sank as she took her father's hand, but she knew this had been inevitable after last night. Sullenly, she walked in tandem with her father and sighed when they reached the room Snow had secured for this little talk. Once the door was shut behind them, Emma dramatically thumped into a chair and refused to make eye contact. "I told you I don't know anything," she huffed, pressing her lips together and folding her arms petulantly.

Snow tugged off her riding gloves as her daughter stared fixedly at the floor. "You're upset," she lilted in the softest tone possible, and went to Emma's side. "There must be a reason for that. Are you keeping a secret from us because you're afraid there will be consequences for your honesty? Or are you simply trying to protect Regina? Either way, Emma, I hope you'll trust us enough to tell us the truth. No matter what you say, or do, we're always going to support you. Above all else, we want you to be happy."

Snow tried to plead with Emma, but then took a sterner approach to the situation as her daughter proved to be silent and obstinate. "Last night, your betrothed was doubled over in pain, and I saw how you responded to that. You were very aware of it, and I watched how you glanced back at Cora. If you choose not to clue me in, I'm going to have to handle this matter the only way I know how to handle it—"

David had a thoughtful look about him, and dragged up a chair to sit across from his daughter. "Look, Emma," he gently began, taking the princess' hand in an effort to get her to focus. "We both know what Regina means to you. If you're worried that this will somehow affect your wedding, please put that fear aside. It's clear that Regina has feelings for you, and that those feelings are requited. We're not going to let any of this ruin the ceremony, or destroy the budding romance between the two of you. We are on your side."

Uncertainty played havoc with the princess, and it reflected in the restless way her lips twisted. For the first time in her life, Emma felt uncomfortable in her own skin. Ever since she'd eaten that damned tart, she'd hated the effect of the spell, but under the curious and fraught gazes of her parents? Emma had no choice but to focus on the fact that another's magic tainted her, and she felt filthy and foolish for not knowing how to rid herself and her betrothed of its punishing presence.

Emma nervously licked her lips before she sucked in shaky breath to steady the nerves that made her hands tremble. There was no room to debate on her decision. Snow would absolutely confront Cora, and Emma could only imagine the chaos of it, and the fallout once it had unfolded, like ribbons wrapped around broken glass.

Which meant, in order to spare the conflict and humiliation it would cause Regina, Emma had to betray the girl and tell her parents what had happened. The realization left Emma sick to her stomach. Her pale fingers curled around the edge of her seat in an attempt to strengthen herself. One day she would be Queen, and this kind of pressure came with the throne.

"I swore I wouldn't tell you." Emma whispered, her posture changing to fit the sudden hardened look in her eyes. Sitting up straighter, she lifted her chin to look her mother. "It seems I have no choice, however, because I can no longer stand by while Regina suffers. The other day when Cora invited me to have tea with Regina, she gave us a pastry that we shared. She neglected to mention the magic that had laced the fruit. Now, the both of us experience an intense, terrible jolt of magic whenever we get close. Even holding hands poses a risk depending on what we might be discussing or thinking. We haven't even shared our first kiss yet!" Emma probably should have kept that to herself but all the pent up anger she'd been fighting to keep down only intensified with every word she said, and now she stood, shaking with rage, unaware of the candle flames that had shot up an extra three feet behind her. The air crackled with her magic, but all Emma could hear was the racing of her pulse.

David leaned back, resting his elbows on the tops of his legs as he contemplated all of the horrors that Emma revealed.

"Oh, Emma," Snow exhaled compassionately, and drew the princess into an affectionate embrace, as all of her suspicions proved to be well-founded. "Please-sit here with your father, while I go and fetch Regina. We'll find some way to reverse the spell, and then we will enact justice as we deem fit." As gentle as she was with her daughter, her eyes expressed the fury that she could scarcely contain and promised that the penalty for Cora's behavior would be severe. She rushed from the room in a frenzy, leaving her husband to continue consoling their daughter.

"There are certain secrets that are dangerous to keep," David murmured uncritically, and he stood up to comfort Emma. "I am proud of you for being honest, even though I can see that you're worried that Regina won't forgive you for confiding in us. Your first responsibility to Regina is to keep her safe, and I think you realize that. You did the right thing, and she won't fault you for it, even if she's initially upset."

"What if she does?" Emma wailed at her father, her lower lip jutting out in a pitiful display more fit for a child. She paced around the room like a restless animal that had been caged, eyes wild. "This was the first secret we shared and I've gone against her wishes. What if she considers this a betrayal that destroys the foundation of our relationship? She may never want to marry me after this. And mother…" Emma groaned, hands lifting towards her face to conceal the anguish that threatened to claw up her throat. "We need to talk to her. Whatever justice she seeks could damage everything. I agree, what Cora has done is atrocious but Regina might not see it that way. We have to-we have to think on this before acting or, or-"

David watched his daughter saunter back and forth until it left him feeling dizzy, "Emma?" Seeing her in such distress pained him, and clasped his hand around her shoulder, finally stilling her. "Emma, calm down. Worry is a wasted emotion. For now you just have to breathe. You don't want to be caught hyperventilating by your betrothed. You're to be Queen one day, and she knows this. You will be required to make difficult decisions and hard choices, and if she is to marry you, then she must understand this is our home. Any spell cast on you or her is seen as an attack. It must be dealt with swiftly, even if it's done in private."

Emma slumped where she stood, as if the weight of the situation was slowly bending the bones in her body. The softest of sighs carried her hushed, sorrowful words, "Yes, I know."

Though before Emma could say anything else, the doors opened and Regina quickly entered, followed by Snow. Despite her fears, Emma still smiled at the sight of her betrothed, and a breathy "hi" escaped her lips before she could stop it.

Regina wrung her hands and stepped towards Emma with the awareness that they were both under Queen Snow and King David's scrutiny. Her posture reflected her dread and lack of composure, but she greeted Emma with a polite, though petrified little, "hello." She pulled herself to full attention as the Queen approached, even if her instincts willed her to shy back. "Queen Snow," she breathed. "What is it you wanted to ask me?"

Snow stood in an intimidating pose with a serious, deep frown on her face. But her stern expression faded into one of concern when she abruptly reached out to touch Regina, and the girl flinched in anticipation of being struck.

Regina threw up her arm in self-defense, and only dropped it when she realized she misread the queen's intent.

Snow stared at Regina for a long moment as she deliberated over the best way to proceed.

"Regina," David stated, clearing his throat and striding forward to smooth over the situation. "The queen and I have always known that your mother dabbles in dark magic. We overlooked it, because your mother signed an agreement years ago that she would never use magic in our kingdom, unless it was for the good of our alliance and our people. Last night, however, Queen Snow witnessed how you recoiled in pain while you were dancing with Emma—"

"Call it my motherly instincts," Snow interrupted, and then gingerly scooped up Regina's hand. "But I could tell that your mother's dark magic inflicted that agony. A short while ago, my husband and I called Emma to us, and although she was so worried about breaking your bond of trust, she was honest with us. We know your mother is mistreating you both, and we simply cannot stand by and allow that to happen. It is an act of war, and of treason-"

Regina shook her head in panic and disbelief. "Please," she rasped in desperation, and then bent her neck in deference to the queen. Tears rolled down her cheeks and her voice warbled hysterically. "I ask for your mercy, and for you to pardon us for this wrongdoing. My mother only believed she was protecting my virtue. Without it, I hold no value to her, to you, or to anyone." The vein in her forehead came to the forefront as she cried, unable to stifle the tiny sobs that rose from her chest.

Snow held her breath for an instant, and tried fathom exactly what Cora must have been teaching Regina to give the girl this impression of her self-worth.  
As Snow glanced over at David, she saw a light of recognition and understanding in his blue eyes.

Long held traditions were at fault for the girl's views on chastity. Cora followed those traditions with strict adherence. The old witch did whatever it took to constrain her daughter's sexuality until it could be used as a bargaining tool.

"I would like to speak to your mother, Regina," Snow whispered, in the gentlest way she could manage while still feeling appalled and angry. "I am not only acting in my daughter's interests, but I also want to protect you. Around here, we have different ideas about what women are worth, and your value as a future member of our family will never be based on that. We believe it that is important for two people to come together only when they feel love for each other - when they are ready to commit to forming a lasting bond between them. You and Emma have shown that you're ready to share such a bond. We of course would prefer you to wait until after your wedding, but we also trust you enough to let you make that decision for yourselves."

"Please mother, I beg of you, don't speak with Cora this evening." Emma couldn't stand to see Regina in such a heartbreaking state - it pained her more than she could bear.

With all the confidence she could muster, Emma purposefully strode over and stepped in front of Regina as if to shield her betrothed. Panic swelled inside Emma's ribcage, its crushing weight making it hard for the young princess to breathe. It all felt like a strange, and fevered dream. The sight of Regina flinching back from her mother still stuck in Emma's mind, and the implications it carried chilled her to the bone. Cora was far worse than she had imagined.

The look in Emma's green eyes said loud and clear that she wasn't going to stand back when Regina appeared so distressed. "Going to Cora so soon would be foolhardy. I think it best we talk about this together first and establish the next course of action."

Snow shared a look with her husband, and in the brief silence, Emma turned to her betrothed with tenderness and ushered her over to a seat. "Regina," The young princess warbled uncertainly, before swallowing down her emotions as best she could. "I-I can't imagine what you must be thinking right now, of me, of all of this. I never meant to betray your trust, and I shall not dare ask for forgiveness, nor am I bold enough to think I deserve it. The only thing that matters is your safety."

Humiliation kept Regina from lifting her head, but when she eventually glimpsed the sorrow on Emma's face, she softly hiccuped and then flung her arms around the princess. She burrowed her face into the coarse leather material of Emma's vest, and cried until all of the tiny shudders went out of her. "I should be asking your forgiveness for begging you to lie to your parents," she sniffled. "I was just so afraid that my mother would take me away and force me to marry another. Or that your parents would view me as an enemy, due to my mother's dangerous use of magic-"

Snow could only look upon Regina with pity, and after observing her daughter's interactions with the tearful girl, the queen paced silently around Emma and stared back at David. "I am going to ask Cora to join me for dinner," she told Emma. "I will be careful in how I approach her, but I am going to do it tonight. I'm sorry, Emma – I know you think that much can be gained from waiting, but I won't allow another day to pass. Tomorrow may bring its own problems. For now, I want you to stay here with your father and Regina. I promise you that no matter what happens with Cora, I am going to safeguard you and Regina. In this kingdom, Regina has the right to make her own decision about who she wishes to marry. No one will deprive her of that of that right. She's under my protection now, and I am asking you to have faith in me while I'll deal with this matter."

As soon as Emma glanced back at her and nodded in agreement, Snow wordlessly conveyed her worries to David and then took her leave of the room.

Emma's arms tightened around Regina as the girl slowly began to stop crying. One of her palms rubbed soothing warm circles against Regina's back and she tilted her head to the side so her betrothed could nestle her chin there. It wasn't much, but it provided a small measure of privacy until the girl had composed herself and felt ready to face them again. "It's going to be okay," Emma whispered against Regina's hair-her lips unable to reach the ear concealed behind the dark locks. "It's going to be okay," she repeated softly, her arms squeezing her betrothed protectively, even as she looked at her father for reassurance.

"We trust you," Emma affirmed, and waited just in case Regina held any protest over the situation. Thankfully, Regina nodded, and Emma almost felt herself relax in relief. "Come, sit with me by the fire. My father can watch the door and make sure nobody will bother us until my mother returns."

Her gentle fingers laced through Regina's as she stood up, and led the way towards the roaring fire. She sank into the cozy, and well stuffed chair that had room enough for them both. "I had so been looking forward to seeing you today, Regina," The young princess confessed. "I never thought it would be under these circumstances, though I am glad the weight of that secret has been lifted off our shoulders. I know it's only been a day, but I missed you as if it were a fortnight. I'm sure I sound foolish."

Regina contentedly curled up in the chair beside Emma. "Did you really miss me that much?" she whispered, weaving her fingers through Emma's and settling in for the duration of the evening. She found a blanket close by, and dragged it over their laps, then positioned her head on Emma's shoulder. "My mother's magic continued to afflict me all day. I wonder if it's due to the indecent subjects we were discussing last night." Her eyes strayed towards David before she spoke further about all that they shared with each other. "In spite of the harsh punishment, I keep thinking of you coming to my bed, and the consummation—that moment when I am completely naked to your eyes, and you shall be within me."

"What we spoke of was not indecent," Emma murmured quickly in return, albeit after she checked to make sure her father had moved out of earshot. She pressed a chaste kiss to the top of Regina's head, and fought to quell the rising anger brought on by the knowledge that Cora's magic had harmed her betrothed. It burned like the crackling fire before them, but Regina's voice pulled her out of her thoughts, while the girl's declaration spread heat through her in other ways.

Beneath the blanket, Emma's hand squeezed Regina's, and she shifted imperceptibly closer to the girl. "It pleases me more than you can imagine to know that your mind has been teasing you with such thoughts, too. I find myself dwelling on your words from yesterday." Emma licked her lips nervously and carried on in a soft whisper, "I was so overcome with desire last night that I felt inspired to draw what had so stubbornly stuck in my mind. I wished to give you this under happier circumstances. I hope it will not offend you…"

With tentative fingers, Emma reached inside the pocket of her pants and passed a slip of folded parchment to Regina under the blanket. The sketch was no masterpiece, but it clearly showed a likeness of them both - the shape of Regina's body concealed only by a thin nightgown, with Emma standing behind her, palming her breasts and bending to kiss her neck.

Regina unfolded the drawing and nearly dropped it when she glimpsed the provocative figures. Her eyes swept over every intimate detail of the illustration. "I suppose you must be thinking of me in a state of undress quite often to have captured this so well," she muttered.

Heat washed up Emma's neck and rosied her cheeks when she realized how true Regina's words were. She hadn't intended to disclose this much about her private contemplations, or how often she thought of her betrothed's bare form, and yet from a simple sketch Regina had picked up on it so quickly. Perhaps Emma had always been easy to read, or maybe it spoke of how strongly they had bonded for the girl to know her this way already.

"I know how common and tawdry it is to confess this to you, but if we were alone and you asked me, I would take off my gown for you," Regina quietly revealed. Somehow, her innocence and utter devotion to Emma seemed to shine through in her face, even when she spoke of her willingness to break with custom simply to give the princess a small peek of that which was off-limits until their wedding night. "You could untie my corset, and I could sit in this chair by the fire to stay warm while you look at me."

Surprise widened Emma's eyes as she turned to look at Regina, but the earnest and almost childlike way her betrothed gazed back at her helped to temper the sudden flux of desire that sparked within Emma. While her imagination created a vision of what Regina suggested, her hands reached for the girl's and she squeezed them gently. "I would love nothing more than to see you so at ease before the fire with only my gaze covering you," she husked warmly, staring intently into the rich darkness of Regina's eyes. "However, I don't wish to tempt fate and get you in trouble with your mother. Perhaps, instead…" Emma paused, gathering her courage before she dared lean in to whisper, "we could sneak off and I could disrobe for you, and let you look at me instead. Then, on the night of our wedding, you may sit in front of the fire for me in return?"

Regina stole a sidelong glance at the King, as if considering whether the gamble was worth the reward. "I know your parents respect your decisions. But won't they be angry with you, too, if they find out?" she worriedly asked, although the idea of seeing Emma appealed to her—not only because she desired the princess, but also because Emma could better prepare her for what to expect when they would lie together.

Emma cocked her head to the side, and her brow furrowed in confusion. "I'm not sure," she slowly admitted. "We wouldn't be touching, and there are many beautiful works of art that display the human body in all its glory. They are never seen as shameful."

Regina fell silent as she considered Emma's views, although she felt a bit perplexed.

"Emma, might I ask you something?" Regina murmured suddenly, and then clasped her hands together in anxious hesitance. "You requested that I caress myself when I am alone in my room. I declined, not only because of the risk involved, but also because I have never dared try it. Have you done that in the past? Would you show me, one day?" It took all of her bravery to convey these questions, but they were not wanton requests. She was uninitiated in the ways of bodily pleasure, and longed to be taught.

The young princess quirked an eyebrow, yet held her tongue until her betrothed had finished speaking. "I have," Emma reluctantly stated, cheeks ruddy from the weight of Regina's gaze. Exploring oneself was nothing to be ashamed of and it felt peculiar to Emma that her betrothed had never sought out self-gratification. Though, given what she learned earlier about the older traditions and rules that Cora evidently held Regina to in the strictest sense, Emma took a moment to consider her words carefully, so as not to leave Regina feeling judged or embarrassed by the conversation.

"It's nothing to fear," Emma began softly, taking Regina's hand and turning the palm upwards. "It's rather freeing and empowering." Delicately, she began tracing her fingertip in small, tight circles in the center of Regina's palm, the touch feather light and warm. "There is a special place that brings the most exquisite sensations when caressed, just like this. Once we are married, I will take great delight in guiding you in our bedchambers."

Regina nodded mildly, and folded herself into the princess to make the most of the time they had with each other. She concentrated on the sensitivity of her skin with each and every tiny loop that Emma drew. Her eyelids drifted halfway shut, and she swallowed as Emma's instructions elicited a pleasant throb from her body.

Before she could take the conversation any further, King David approached and sat down in the armchair across from them. "It seems to me that the two of you could use an evening of fun," he remarked. "You've been so quiet, and last night was no different. I took it upon myself to arrange for Emma's friends to come join you. It'll take your mind off of your troubles."

"Friends?" Regina asked uncertainly, because apart from Emma, she never had one.

"You're going to love them," Emma gushed energetically, but then there came a knock at the door.


	6. Chapter 6

The fragrant sweet scents of winter honeysuckle and black swan hellebore filled the quaint room; the contrasting colors were equally beautiful as much as they were representative of Snow's conflicting emotions. Several bouquet arrangements decorated the solitary, large table at the center of the space, and drew the eye towards the delectable evening treats that sat atop tiers like perfectly perched birds showing off their plumage. Tea cakes, iced biscuits and pastries beckoned—yet it was the strategically placed tarts that sat next to a steaming pot of tea that held Snow's interest.

It felt remarkable how quickly her servants and maidens were able to change the empty old study into a private tearoom, literally fit for a Queen.

Thick, rich purple drapes hung over the arched windows, ensuring privacy while creating the much-needed illusion of security. The darkness found itself held at bay by the many candelabra that illuminated the chamber in a warming orange glow. "This is perfect," Snow breathed delightedly. Her hands clasped each of her handmaidens' shoulders in gratitude and squeezed to convey her sincerity. Then she stepped back, the joy on her face transforming as her eyes hardened and her jaw set. It was time. "Send for Cora to accompany me for this evening's tea. We have much to discuss."

Snow made the most of the brief moment alone to still her mind and steel her resolve. By the time her maidens returned in tow with Cora, she wore a bright smile on her face that alluded to none of her intentions. "Cora, I'm so pleased you're here." The Queen greeted the older woman, instinctively ushering her over to the table with an almost childlike enthusiasm she was certain Cora privately disliked. "Come, I insist you have tea with me."

Cora arrived with an entourage of her own attendants, but they soon left her standing alone with Snow in the inviting little room. "This is a most unexpected meeting, but as always I am delighted to join you," Cora softly replied. "I assume you wish to discuss the wedding."

Once they settled in their chairs, Snow poured them each a cup of freshly brewed tea and allowed Cora a moment to appreciate the pastry arranged in front of her. "Yes, can you believe our daughters are due to wed in just a few short days? All these years have gone by so quickly." Snow stated, stirring cream and sugar into her cup as she eyed Cora with subtly.

Cora sat with her hands folded in front of her, looking dissatisfied with all of the preparations that had been made on her behalf. "They have," she agreed, although it seemed like she was waiting for Snow to get to the point. She could only tolerate Snow in small increments, but she pretended to be interested in the conversation.

"I hope you don't mind," Snow softly intoned. "I took the liberty of having a tart made especially for you. Emma had so much to say about the one she shared with Regina the other day, and I thought, how lovely it would be to share one with you in appreciation of all that we've gone through, and all that we'll share as family once our children are bound together in marriage."

Snow's coy remarks had the desired effect on Cora, who bowed her head thoughtfully and affected an air of docility. She sipped her tea as she mulled over Snow's insinuations, and then peered over at the glossy, golden pastry as if only just noticing it. _So this is why Snow White went through all of this trouble—all of this was a ruse._ "Oh!" she chortled ever so lightly. "It's almost too perfect to eat."

Yet eat, she did—she pressed her fingers into the crust until jam squeezed from its delicate layers. With as much pretension as ever, she dropped the tart back onto her plate, stuck her fork into the center, and boldly tasted it. The cranberries, apples and rhubarb tantalized the palate, but she left most of the dessert untouched. "Did you know that in the southern provinces where I am from, it is common for guests to throw cakes and pastries at the bride?" she asked conversationally, then wiped her sneer with a cloth napkin. "It's a ritual to ensure fertility."

Snow observed Cora with an intensity that would have made most people squirm. She took in the displeasure and haughtiness but projected none of her own as she tasted the first forkful of tart. "Yes," she mused in consideration. "The old traditions are absurd—but that's what happens when old men, fuelled with superstitions, think they know best." Her gaze slid back to Cora as she added offhandedly. "In our kingdom using magic on any member of the royal house is viewed as treason, but that's common sense. We don't listen to the mad ravings of elders who would place fertility enchantments in pastries-"

Cora jabbed at the tart again and crumbled the thick layers around the sweet fruit, simply to ruin it for Snow. "Fortunately, we won't need any fertility spells. I have no doubt that Regina shall bear many children to continue our line. Of course you know that will require other forms of magic," she gently argued. "Speaking of which, I have chosen two nobles from your council to bear witness to the consummative act, and vouch for my daughter's purity. That way, no one will wonder how the heirs to the throne were begotten-"

Snow expected nothing but resistance and evasion from Cora, and so she felt herself smile as she placed her cup back onto the saucer and turned her head towards the older woman. With practiced ease, she clasped her hands in her lap and blinked slowly. There was an almost dangerous sharpness to the corners of Snow's lips that stayed quirked upwards as she spoke freely. "Oh, you misunderstand me. Allow me to make matters clear. The entire Kingdom is aware that magic will be involved when our daughters bear children. We don't leave those things open to speculation. Placing spells on my family, however, without consent or prior knowledge is an entirely different situation that will never be tolerated and can be considered an act of war. Now, if that were to happen, and a guest within the walls of my castle was found to be responsible, it would be dealt with without exception. That being said, if that guest issued a formal apology to me and my daughter, and the magic was lifted, well… I'm sure matters could be worked out more privately, without the need for any bloodshed. As for your daughter's purity—I'm sure Emma can vouch for that all by herself." Snow finished by placing her hand atop the teapot and enquired pleasantly. "More tea?"

"No-not another drop," Cora replied in a hushed, modulated tone and placed her hand over what still remained in her cup. "Oh, Snow White, you are as weak as your tea. If you would like to make an accusation against me and get this confrontation over with, then I suggest you do it. I'll admit that I served our daughters a magical pastry! I would never have done it, except I've seen how the Princess ogles Regina at every opportunity. What am I supposed to do? Sit idly by and allow my daughter to disgrace herself? I am absolutely certain that the two of them snuck off together the other night." She gestured angrily, and shook her head at the thought of Regina's flagrant disobedience. "Years ago, when we discovered it would be possible to unite our families through magic, and bring a truce between us, the soothsayers made it quite clear that Regina would be the one to carry children. Since then, I believe you've lost all appreciation for decorum. You've raised Emma like young man, with no sense of all the burdens and restrictions that women commonly face. She wanders freely all over the castle and trains with your warriors—as if you mean to send her off to battle. Of course that has its advantages, because the men defer to her the same way they would a prince. But Regina does not have those same advantages, nor will she ever." She began to rave, and swept herself up from the table in a frenetic haste. Her gauzy black dress clung around her like a web, and she irritably swatted it aside. "The men leered at her the morning after our daughters' first meeting! All because you impose no rules on your child!""

Tucked away in the safety of four walls, it was easy to let tempers flare without the thought of consequence. Snow had known Cora would react this way, and it had been a courtesy to carve out this space for them to discuss things in a more befitting manner. Unfortunately for Cora, that moment was shattered the second she began talking down to Snow, and spitting wild accusations about her daughter.

Snow stood up with composure, yet did not race after the woman. Instead she followed at a pace expected of her, and nodded to the guards and maidens that waited by her door to rush ahead as she caught up with Cora. "You mistake my compassion for weakness, Cora-you refuse to see the strength in it. You are a guest in my kingdom and in my castle, and you disrespect not only me, but my daughter, with outlandish claims you know nothing of. Perhaps you have forgotten your place, so let me be clear. You will remove the spell you cast on our daughters, and you will apologize not only for the vile punishment you saw fit to inflict, but also for the ignorance you cloak yourself in as a defense. Emma will lead our kingdoms long after you and I are dead, and she will do so with poise and understanding of what it takes to fight for her people, both in battle and in politics. She will not be so cowardly as to place enchantments on children without any hint of common decency or respect for their bodies. If you choose to remain defiant, then we will ready our army and lay siege to your land, and you, dear Cora, will remain in the dungeon until your appearance reflects the shriveled blackened heart that beats within your chest because make no mistake-nobody will fight for your freedom."

"Oh, you love peace too much to declare war against me!" Cora spat, as if it was Snow's diplomacy that put them at odds, and not her stubborn refusal to apologize. "If you throw me into your prison, then you damn my daughter along with me. Do you think anyone will accept her if you lock her mother up like some common criminal? Say what you will, Snow White, but your Emma is devoted to my daughter and they will be married." She stormed down the corridor in search of Regina with all of Snow's maidens fleeing before her. "I am not going to apologize for what I did. My first duty is to protect my daughter, and a few magical shocks will hurt far less than the public humiliation she'll have to endure if she beds the Princess before their wedding night."

Just as Cora finished her tirade, one of Snow's attendants knocked at a heavy door, and Cora honed in on the girl. The attendant stepped out of Cora's path and fearfully glanced back at Queen Snow before rushing away.

With a flourishing wave of magic, Cora pushed through the door and went inside.

David instantly stood up and positioned himself between the girls and Cora. He glanced over his shoulder at Emma and Regina, taking in the sight of their unease at Cora's sudden intrusion. "Whatever happened, please let us just talk about this rationally," he insisted.

Cora stalked around him and forcefully gripped Regina by the elbow. "We cannot have a rational conversation," she softly rumbled, like the thunder before the rainfall. "I've already spoken with your wife, and I have no doubt that you're aware of the subject of our disagreement. I insist that what I did was necessary to shield Regina from the judgment of your people. I won't have the peasants talking about whether or not my daughter's children are the rightful heirs to the throne, or wondering if they were conceived out of wedlock. And you—" She glared down her nose at Emma and shook a finger at her. "I see the desiring looks you give my daughter. If I hadn't acted as I did, you most certainly would have had your hands all over her before the wedding ceremony-"

"I would not!" Emma spat back incredulously; she appeared to be as scandalized as Cora no doubt felt, but the princess swept her gaze towards her mother soon after her outburst. Snow was too busy looking at David to interfere, so Emma carried on boldly. "I have far more respect for your daughter than you do! Our wedding is but a day away!"

In spite or perhaps because of Emma's back talking, Cora yanked Regina away from the princess.

"No, mama, please," Regina begged in a pitiful whisper. As she struggled to free herself from Cora's iron grip, Emma's sketch tumbled out from where it had been tucked away in her dress.

At the same time, Cora and David both shifted their attention to the piece of parchment. David stooped hurriedly to pick it up, but Cora had already gotten more than an eyeful of the portrait. "What is this filth?" she asked.

Exasperation clung to Snow as she sighed heavily at her daughter's drawing, yet she stood against the door to prevent anyone from retreating. It was on the tip of her tongue to say that Emma got that particular talent from her father. Judging from the way her husband tried to school his features into a stolid expression to mask his amusement, it was safe to say he thought the same. Emma was nothing if not his daughter, and Snow would allow him to handle this matter as he saw fit.

"Cora," David rumbled in a tone he rarely ever used. It was a secret weapon, of sorts—the voice of a king who commanded an army. As he expected, Cora faltered and turned to him, though only for a moment. But that was all he needed. "There is no doubt in my mind that you thought you were protecting your daughter, but there are some matters that are just as important."

David moved swiftly, his shoulders square and jaw firm as he stepped in front of Cora to look her in the eyes. "You act as though my daughter is out of line for desiring Regina, and yet you never considered the alternative. Isn't it best that our daughters are falling in love? That Regina will be wed to someone who values her as an equal—who cherishes her thoughts, opinions and needs, and also desires her? I can think of nothing worse than being forced into a marriage with someone who does not long for your companionship. I dare say it would be a life of loneliness—to be wed to someone like that, to suffer in a loveless marriage with no foundations for a life filled with joy. That is to say nothing of children. How could a child of such a union ever be wanted? Would you prefer that life for your daughter? To spend the rest of her days miserable at the hands of someone who cared very little about how she felt?"

Cora held her nose high in the air, but David's speech subdued her. "What kind of mother would I be if I said yes?" she finally muttered. "Of course I don't want Regina to suffer in her marriage. I want her to rule alongside someone who will listen to her counsel—someone who will appreciate and respect her." She put a hand on her daughter's shoulder possessively, if only to make it clear that she still had all of the power and would use Regina to manipulate them if necessary. "If our daughters were already a married couple, I'd worry less – but as the Princess Emma just pointed out, there is still a day left until their bond is sealed. Until the eve of the ceremony, my spell cannot be lifted. It must run its full course."

In what she might have viewed as a show of good faith, Cora released Regina and watched her daughter stumble towards Emma. "It should be of little consequence, anyway, given that the Princess has already found another means of amusing herself until the wedding night." She eyed Emma's portrait with a sneer.

Regina blushed in shame and pressed herself into Emma as much as she dared. "Mother, may I have permission to spend the evening in Emma's company?" she quietly requested. "She would like to introduce me to her friends."

"Since matters appear to be settled, I see no reason to confine you," Cora sniffed; it was quite evident she could think of many reasons to keep Regina from enjoying herself, but her response made it obvious to everyone that this was a negotiation. "Unless King David and Queen Snow should have anything more to say to us."

Underneath David's stoic expression, rage seared through his veins. Cora played a very dangerous game, yet the way she spoke of his daughter evoked the deepest fury in him. It took every ounce of his willpower to keep it tamped down, and he knew, without a doubt, that Snow felt the exact same way. Patience, after all, took more strength than lashing out in turn. Even if the sight of his daughter's hardened features felt like a knife through his chest. But this was the game they had to play for now if they hoped to secure Emma's marriage to her betrothed. If Emma hadn't fallen for the girl, he knew Snow would have ended the arrangement the moment Cora set foot in the room.

"David…" Snow exhaled slowly. Her smile strained at the eyes, but appeared pleasant on the lips. "Why don't you escort Cora to the dining hall? I'm sure our guests will be delighted to see her again for an early supper." She made it blatant that Cora would not be given the option to refuse, especially with how she stepped aside to allow them through the door. "I'll accompany the girls into Emma's bedchambers where they'll spend the night with their friends- chaperoned, of course."

"That's a wonderful idea," David agreed, and then turned to Cora. "You must be hungry. You hardly touch your meals in the afternoon." He took Cora's arm into his to steer the woman out of the room and down the hallway.

While she may feel powerful starting a scene privately, David was well aware that Cora would never do so publicly. After all, with a lot of witnesses, she couldn't talk herself out of every uncomfortable situation, and if she slipped up, the people of his kingdom would cry treason. They may end up hating Cora, but they would still love Regina—even if they may also feel pity that she had a monster for a mother.

Once they were out of earshot, Snow directed her gaze towards her daughter with a long, suffering sigh. "Now, for the remainder of the night, can you both please refrain from doing anything that will stir Cora into a frenzy?" Snow's voice became as gentle as the touch she gave to Regina's cheek—a caring almost caress to soothe the anxiety that had manifested so visibly within the girl. The poor thing looked sick with worry, and that was no way to live.

Snow turned to her daughter, eyes rolling towards the heavens as she groaned out. "Emma, while I realize you take after your father in many ways, resist the temptation to pick up your drawing pencil until after the two of you are married. It won't be long now, and then Cora can say nothing, and do nothing to either of you."

Emma pressed her lips together as a blush scalded up her neck and spread over her cheeks until they became dark with embarrassment. "Of course, you have my word." She mumbled, suddenly feeling like she did as a child when she was caught once again trying to sneak frogs into her room by stuffing them in her pockets.

Satisfied with that, Snow ushered them out of the room and beckoned them to follow her down the hall and towards the staircase. "Your friends should be arriving soon, if they haven't already. I've set up the chambers with beds for each of you, and there will be guards stationed outside at all times to ensure nobody tries sneaking off in the middle of the night." Snow paused, then added lightly, "I know it must feel difficult, but I truly hope you both manage to have a fun evening."

Regina took tiny steps and clutched at her middle in sudden nervousness as they all approached Emma's chamber. As Queen Snow left them, Regina gazed helplessly forward and then grabbed for Emma's hand to stop the princess from going inside. "Emma, wait," she beseechingly pleaded. "I've never had any friends." She ruffled her brow sullenly, and then glared at the door as if seeing right through it to the girls on the other side. "What if none of them like me?" she whispered in concern.

Before Emma could reassure her, three girls burst out of the bedroom and into the hall. The tallest had a bright smile and a shock of red hair amid dark, loose curls. Beside her, there was a blonde with a long braid, and a shorter girl with auburn hair and a kind face.

"Emma!" Elsa beamed, and then took in the sight of Regina with curiosity.

Ruby leapt forward to hug the princess, and dragged her inside of the room.

Belle took the time to be polite and extended her hand to Regina. "I'm Belle," she explained in a caressing tone of voice, and then pointed towards the other girls. "That's Ruby, and that's Elsa." When Regina failed to introduce herself, Belle blinked and then concluded, "You must be Regina. We're so delighted to meet you."

Regina felt uncertain and only followed Emma into the bedroom because Belle was still gently grasping her hand.

The guards closed the door with a respectful nod after the girls had ventured inside, and the sound of the heavy wood thumping shut caused Emma to spin around to make sure Regina had come inside. Exhaling with relief, she took her betrothed's free hand and with Belle, escorted the girl towards a few lounge chairs lined with soft fur.

"I'm filled with joy that I finally get to introduce you all to Regina." Emma gushed enthusiastically, positively vibrating from the excitement of it. "You're going to love her as much as I do. Though she is shy, so please be mindful and don't overwhelm her with countless questions all at once. Just be yourselves and I'm sure she'll see why we're all such close friends-"  
"I took the liberty of introducing us all." Belle told them, and her wavy hair bounced as she turned to smile at Emma with a bit of a shrug. She still clasped Regina's hand, as if sensing the girl needed the extra encouragement, and Belle felt happy to let the newcomer know she wouldn't be left out of their fun tonight.

"Come, sit with us. We don't bite." Elsa encouraged warmly, gesturing towards the plush seats in invitation. "I'm sure it must feel daunting being thrust into a room full of strangers. I know I felt that way when I first visited many years ago."

Emma squeezed Regina's other hand reassuringly. No sooner had she let the girl's hand go, Emma found herself tangled in the limbs of Ruby who once again latched onto her with a jovial grin.

"I was starting to think you'd never invite us over before the big day." Ruby's grin widened as she murmured to her friend. "Trying to keep Regina all to yourself so we can't share any embarrassing stories? Does she know you practiced meeting her by pretending in front of the mirror?"

Golden eyebrows almost vanished into Emma's hairline-she arched them so quickly in response to the teasing threat. "No, don't tell her about that! Don't you dare!" Emma all but sputtered, but by then Ruby had already moved off towards the other girls sitting with Regina, leaving behind only the fresh scent of earth and her rich laughter. "Come on, Ruby."

Regina sat amid the crowd of girls with a troubled frown on her lips. Her eyes darted between them all as if she couldn't decide how to engage with any of them. She listened to the others and held her tongue, resorting to the old habits she clung to during every social gathering her mother ever organized. Self-doubt affected her posture, but she tried to avoid showing all of her fear. Ruby's remark about Emma's preparations for their first meeting was what finally caught Regina's attention, and made her forget her worries.

"She practiced?" Regina blurted in confusion, and glanced over at Emma.

"For almost an hour every day during the week before your arrival," Elsa divulged, though she canted her head back at Emma apologetically. "She would stand in front of her mirror and talk to herself."

Ruby stood above Regina with an intrigued gleam in her eye, and wore an ear-to-ear smile as she added, "That's not the only thing she practiced, either!"

"Ruby, don't embarrass Emma," Belle calmly scolded, though expressing her disapproval did nothing to change Ruby's behavior.

Ruby plopped down beside Regina and smirked as she patted the girl's knee. "Let's just say that Emma has done everything in her power to make sure she's pleasing to you," she chuckled. "And I do mean everything!"

Regina appeared to be baffled by Ruby's remarks. She lifted her shoulders as if uncertain about how to respond. "I hoped I would be pleasing to her, too," she quietly insisted.

Ruby slouched in disappointment at Regina's failure to find amusement in her comments—but then she waggled an eyebrow at Emma. "Based on how she looks at you, I would say she finds you very pleasing," she confided.

Uneasiness ran through Emma and made her pulse thump. Ruby's teasing had been expected, and she rolled her eyes at her friend. What she didn't count on was how uncomfortable Regina would be around her friends. They were all around the same age, and yet her betrothed acted as if they were surrounded by elders that were judging her every breath. Perplexed, Emma barely heard Ruby's other playful comments, and her smile flickered away.

Elsa took in Regina's slumped form and Emma's distress over it. Emma had never been talented at hiding her emotions, and Elsa sought to put the new couple in better spirits. "Regina, did you enjoy the journey to this kingdom? Have you managed to explore the castle at all?"

Belle motioned for Emma to come and sit beside her with a light pat of the chair, and she smiled warmly when the princess sank down beside her. "Don't worry. Regina is in good company." Belle whispered softly, then mouthed the word behave to Ruby, who looked entirely too mischievous for her own good.

Regina gaped at the girls for a moment and shrugged in dismay. "It was quite a long journey, and I spent most of it wondering what I would find when I arrived. If I had known Emma was waiting for me at the end of my travels, I believe I would have enjoyed each day more. I would have taken the time to appreciate the scenery." She stared at the princess with intensity, as if silently wishing to retreat into Emma's arms. Her anxieties only started to diminish as she willed herself to focus on the smiling faces of the girls. "I've seen much of the castle, but I have yet to venture out into the forest and local villages to meet the people. As soon as we're wed, I would like to do that."

"Perhaps not as soon as you're wed," Ruby mused smartly, cracking a smile at her own sense of humor. "We're glad you're finally here, Regina. Please don't feel you have to impress us the way you might with the rest of Emma's wedding guests."

Regina began to relax in the presence of Emma's friends, and smiled a bit meekly at each of the girls in turn. "Thank you. All of this is rather new to me, I must confess. I was invited to a party with other girls once, but I didn't quite fit in." She clutched a cushion against her and ran her fingers along the flowery pattern.

"Oh, we'll just have to find a way to get you out of your shell," Ruby insisted, and tugged the pillow away from Regina so she could throw it at Emma. "Isn't that right, Emma? Get up and let's go on an adventure! We have to show your betrothed a good time before you're both an old married couple."

"We're not supposed to leave this room tonight," Emma reported, with a slight grunt as she caught the pillow. She threw it back at Ruby and exhaled deeply as she eyed the door. "There are guards stationed outside to ensure that we're on our best behavior." The droll way Emma spoke expressed her dissatisfaction with that, but she glanced towards Regina to take in her reaction. She wouldn't complain about Cora, at least not in front of her betrothed, but it was clear she blamed this on the ruthless old woman.

Regina appeared apprehensive, but she looked back at Emma deferentially, as if she would follow the princess in spite of the consequences.

Ruby seemed confused by Emma's reply, but she became distracted by a rucksack that rested on the floor. She tugged it open, and pulled out two flagons of mead. "Well, I suppose we'll figure out some other way of amusing ourselves, then," she grinned. "Let's toast to new friends and new beginnings." With haste and skill, she poured the mead into several goblets and passed it around to all of them.

Regina briefly peered down at the amber colored liquid in her goblet. "Thank you," she breathed.

Emma locked eyes with Regina as all of the girls clinked their glasses. "Cheers," Emma declared.

As one, they all downed the ale, and grinned afterwards in a way that said they'd done this before.

Regina lifted her drink and followed their lead, gulping down the entire cup. Ruby filled their goblets again, and Regina licked her lips in hesitation, but continued to drink. The strong alcohol made her let go of her inhibitions, and Regina soon grinned along with the others and swayed woozily.

It wasn't until Regina all but fell into her arms that Emma realized that perhaps her betrothed had never been one to drink more than a sip of wine with a meal—that is, if Cora had allowed it at all. Probably not, given how tipsy the girl appeared to be from her first goblet. Emma wrapped her arm around Regina's midsection and held her tightly against herself, her hip propping up Regina where they stood.

"So, are we staying in, then?" Ruby asked, as she hadn't quite understood Emma.

"It's not like you to turn down a night of adventure," Belle mused softly, her caring expression somewhat quizzical as she peered at Emma intently. "What's really going on here? This is the night before your marriage. It should be filled with laughter and joy. You shouldn't be stuck in a room like a child who misbehaves."

Elsa reached out to place her palm comfortingly on Emma's arm, showing a mixture of concern and understanding. "Perhaps it's not for us to pry, but we know your mother, and suspect she'd never condone this unless something had happened. If you truly want us to remain here for the night, you know we will."

"We must make sure nobody finds out, or it'll be my head," Emma openly deliberated, although her mind was already made up. Perhaps it was the infectious energy of her friends, or the thrill of spending an uproarious night with all of them while Regina was by her side. Whatever spurred her on, Emma decided she'd rather spend the night feeling like herself than being locked up. "Tonight is a night of celebration, and nobody shall stand in our way! Where shall we go? What is our plan?" Emma turned her questions to Ruby expectantly, with a twinkle in her eyes.

Come what may, tonight would be a night they all remembered.

"I thought we'd take a walk in the moonlight. But first, there's another matter to attend to," Ruby insisted. She brought out sashes to drape around Emma and Regina, and flowers to tuck into everyone's hair.

Belle arranged tiny rosebuds into Regina's curls, while Ruby pinned Emma's dark blue sash. "We made these for you," Ruby explained, as she showed off their impressive handicraft.

"By we, she means Belle and I," Elsa playfully divulged, and pointed out the embroidered details. "She cut the cloth, and we did the needlework. We thought it would be fun for you to have something special to wear, in memory of this little celebration."

Each sash was embroidered with Emma's household crest and designs that represented her future regency. Regina's sash had subtle differences to reflect her own homeland, and symbols befitting her role as Emma's life mate.

Regina clutched at her sash in appreciation and showed her delight with a soft smile.

"Well, I chose the cloth, and I gathered all of the flowers," Ruby bragged, then gently pushed Emma towards the secret passageway that would allow them to escape outdoors without alerting the guards.

Elsa borrowed a torch from the wall and raised it high as they all stole along through the dark corridor.

Ruby came first to the exit near the garden, and peeked out into the frosty night. "We could wreak havoc on the guests who have camped around the castle," she quietly proposed.

"We're not wreaking havoc on anyone." Emma admonished, as she stepped up beside her friend. "I'm serious Ruby. We need to be shadows tonight." Between the excitement and fear of being caught, it became difficult to stress the importance of her words.

Though Emma's words resonated with Belle, because she turned Ruby and smacked the taller girl roughly on the arm. "Pay attention. The last thing we want to do is get Emma into trouble. It could cost her dearly." She nodded towards Regina in order to make her meaning clear.

Ruby twisted her head to look over at Emma's betrothed, finally catching Belle's meaning. "Then we'll quietly make our way through their tents, if we must," she muttered. "No one will be lurking about tonight. They will all be too busy with their celebrations."

The cold air tickled all of their noses and nipped at their fingertips as they squeezed into the doorway together and gazed out at the landscape. The trees looked ethereal and inviting, and moonlight illuminated the snow, yet none of them dared move until absolutely certain the path was clear. With no guards in sight, Emma pushed by her friends to lead them bravely into the gardens, equipped with nothing but her wits. "Hurry, once we're past the hedges, no one will be able to see us." She grasped Regina's hand and tugged the girl along with her, grinning brightly as they took off running.

Regina kept up with Emma's long strides until they came to a spot out behind the stables, where it was peaceful and quiet.

Ruby checked to see if the stable-hands had left for the night. Discovering only horses asleep in the stalls, she beckoned everyone inside to play in the hayloft.

Belle climbed up the ladder after Ruby, and Elsa followed her with a giggle. "I can see your thick woolen undergarments!" she exclaimed. "It looks like you're wearing at least three pairs. Did Ruby tell you of her plan earlier—to sneak off?"

"She might have mentioned it," Belle remarked, though her amusement carried through her tone as she finally clambered onto the loft and over to where Ruby had claimed one of the hay bails as a seat.

Regina had already begun stepping up the rungs of the ladder, but Elsa's comments made her blush hotly and glance down at Emma, who was right underneath her.

Against her better judgment, Emma glanced up, and got an eyeful of what lay beneath Regina's skirts. The sudden sight of exposed skin and delicate undergarments combined with the embarrassment of being caught by her betrothed caused Emma to hastily lower her head. Evidently, she did it far too fast, and the resounding dull thud signaled to those above that she'd just smacked her forehead on one of the wooden steps of the ladder. Fortunately the only thing she truly hurt happened to be her pride.

Cursing under her breath, Emma finally reached the rest of her friends and scrambled up as quickly as she could. "Now then, what's this I hear about plans?" Emma quirked a golden eyebrow towards Ruby. "Should I be worried about being left to freeze up here, or is it something far more delightful?"

Elsa smirked as Belle nudged her gently in the ribs, but they said nothing as they turned towards Ruby.

"Oh, don't worry, we're not planning to turn you into an icicle or anything," Ruby promised, and lifted the stopper out of the flagon of mead that she had brought along. She drank straight from the flagon and then passed it over to Emma. "Belle always gets cold, but this will warm us. You two stay over there, and don't peek until we come and get you. We have another surprise for you."

All of the girls went to set up the surprise, while Emma and Regina exchanged curious though amused looks.

Emma took a sip of mead then handed the flagon to Regina, who only managed to consume two more swallows of it. "What shall we do to pass the time?" Emma asked, finding the nearest bale of hay to sit on.

Wincing from the taste, Regina shifted over and bravely sank into Emma's lap.

"Emma," Regina whispered throatily. "Now that we're far from the castle—we can be forthcoming with each other, if you wish it, and speak more openly about our wedding night." Her eyes sparkled and her lashes fluttered bashfully, although her lips parted with desire and readiness. Out of earshot of the other girls, and far away from the castle, she felt more at ease to speak candidly. "Tell me of those moments after we're alone together for the first time. Ever since you spoke of it, I've been thinking of how it will feel to have your fingers within me. I can't quite conceive of it, but late last night, I removed my nightgown, simply to experience my nakedness in the bed where you'll have me for the first time as your wife."

Emma's gaze wandered perhaps a little too much, up and down over Regina. Against all caution, her mind conjured up images of exactly what they could do in this position once they were married, and she swallowed guiltily. Heat colored Emma's cheeks like the blushing skin of apples ripened by the sun. Her eyes were level with Regina's breasts and she momentarily faltered at the thought of her betrothed naked beneath the sheets.

"I uh…" Emma cleared her throat ineloquently, and licked her lips in a nervous manner as she tried again. "I must say, I enjoy the knowledge of that very much." Her careful hands secured around her betrothed's waist, taking every provision not to clasp her too daringly in places that might evoke a sharp sting of magic for either of them. Oh, but it was hard when Regina observed her with such inquisitiveness and intent. It was as if the girl could peer directly into her heart, and fleetingly the princess had to wonder if the girl could read her mind too.

Keeping her voice to a low husk, Emma mustered up all her courage to whisper back, "I admit, my mind wanders quite frequently. I have pondered how you may react to my touch." Emma's hands squeezed gently against Regina's hips but never ventured from where they clutched. "How you would feel there, beneath my fingertips. I've thought of being between your thighs… and what it will be like to sheath myself in you." It was lewd, she knew, but Emma felt compelled to say it before she lost her nerve. Thankfully, her better judgment kicked in, and she shook herself as if to clear the lustful thoughts from her mind, though it did nothing at all to rid her of them. "I think we should have this conversation in more depth later on, my love." Emma's voice was soft and her eyes kind as she smiled warmly, and pulled Regina closer to cuddle the girl against herself protectively.

Regina was rapt with interest, and passively settled into the princess's embrace, only speaking up once Emma expressed a desire to end the conversation. "Why? I'm so tired of living in fear of what I might do wrong. I don't care anymore. I want to misbehave." She pouted petulantly, and her eyes gleamed with mischief. "If we climb across the beam to the other side of the loft, your friends won't be able to see us. You can remove your belt and lower your britches, and you can lift my skirts to have a good look at me in return."

"As much as I would adore seeing you, I feel it's best we hold off on your wonderful proposition," Emma hurriedly sputtered. Her mind already supplied the most indecent images of Regina, and she envisioned how the girl would respond to seeing her own body. That brief second of distraction was all that Regina needed to get a head start.

Regina began to carefully cross the beam that stretched across the ceiling. "Remind me to thank my mother for teaching me such good balance and posture," she laughed naughtily, breathless with excitement as she took sure-footed strides until she came to the middle of the beam.

Emma hurled herself forward with an alarmed cry of, "Regina wait!" Already in her mind she envisioned the girl tumbling off the beam to crash against the unforgiving floor. With surprising agility, Emma stepped quickly onto the beam and deftly made her way to Regina. "Somehow I already know you'll be the death of me." Emma murmured roguishly. The fear of Regina falling ebbed as she took her hand and squeezed it. Though she'd never admit it, Emma found it thrilling to daringly venture off across the beam, in full knowledge of the risks they were taking.

Regina felt Emma's arms loop around her waist, and she glanced down at the hands that held her securely. She placed her hands on top of Emma's and stood still for an instant, delighting in the feeling of being clutched this way. Gracefully, she capered across the beam and descended onto the other side of the loft, with Emma close behind her.

Falling into the hay, she pulled Emma down on top of her, and nuzzled Emma's neck with abandon. Her lips never touched skin, but her whispering breaths left behind sensations that were like warm kisses. "Emma," she huffed quietly. "Oh, Emma—tomorrow I will be yours."

This was the first time Emma felt Regina fully beneath her, and the hushed warm words against the sensitive skin of her neck heated her in ways nothing else ever had. A deeply pleasurable throb intensified in Emma's loins, especially when Regina chose to grind herself up against her thighs.

Going against all of the well-mannered behavior that had been so cultivated in her, Regina let her instinctive impulses take over. With a soft whimper of urgency, she rotated her hips against Emma's in search of the pleasant feelings that came from the gentle, incomplete motion.

She acted in innocence, unaware of just how immodest she was being, although after arching once more, she stopped altogether. In self-consciousness, she rested on her back and gazed up at Emma. "Tell me your desires," she whispered. "There's no one to hear us now."

Emma held herself up with her arms briefly, her eyes roaming over Regina's features, taking in the blush of her cheeks and how Regina's lips parted for each breath. She knew better than to act so brazenly in return, and so she rolled onto her side next to her betrothed, and propped herself up with an elbow.

Humming low in her throat, Emma took a moment to think before she spoke. After all, Regina had been right, this was the first they could speak freely without fear of someone hearing. "I want to learn your body, so I know just where to touch you to make you giggle, or moan," Emma raggedly whispered and studied Regina intently. "I want you to know that when we are married, you can pull me aside to request I take you to our chambers if you are in the mood for my private attentions and affections."

Regina canted her head to the side and released a soft breath of adoration and longing. "I would have you take me now," she admitted. She pressed her forehead against Emma's and their mouths came recklessly close to meeting. "I want your hands— _all over me_."

* * *

Thank you for the reviews! We'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter.


End file.
